Vueltas de la vida
by TitaCullen2015
Summary: Bella sufre de las peores cosas que le pueden pasar a una mujer, con ello le quitaron todo hasta la posibiliad de elegir y de volver a amar, solo algo bueno se puede rescatar, de echo es algo maravilloso que le da nuevas esperanzas cuando perdio al hombre que más amaba, a su familia y a sus amigos... Espero les guste soy nuevita en esto B&E/A&J/R&E
1. Chapter 1

1

Bella POV

Estoy embarazada- mi padre se ahogo con la comida y mamá solo me observó anonadada, era claro aquí se acababa mi vida.

Charlie respira por favor- mamá se puso en pie golpeándole la espalda mientras me miraba fijamente. Tenía más que claro que la había decepcionado y tenía claro también que no contaría con su apoyo después de que les confesara casi todo.

No puedo creerlo- logró decir cuando se puso en pie y recuperó la respiración.- tienes solo 17 años- bajé la vista, no iba a pelear o argumentar nada, asumiría mi error y dejaría que se desahogaran.

Que dirá la gente- sonreí con ironía a mamá siempre le importaba solo eso- nosotros te educamos bien y no tenemos la culpa de tal bajeza pero eso a la gente no le interesara y nos apuntarán con el dedo diciéndonos malos padres- esto tampoco era mi culpa mamá y también todos me juzgarían, pero preferí callar.

Lo voy a matar si no asume su responsabilidad- vi a mi padre en un segundo ir hasta el perchero y tomar el cinturón del trabajo y engancharse su arma a la cintura, me espanté.

¿Qué vas a hacer?- salí corriendo tras del, aquí se me venía la peor parte de toda esta desgracia.

Le exigiré al mal nacido de Cullen que así como fue machito para tomarte se responsabilice por ese bebé y se case contigo ¿me oíste?- ya no pude retener las lágrimas, papá abrió la puerta del auto mientras mamá se iba a subir de copiloto.

No es de Edward- y ahí terminé de cavar mi tumba, esto no se trataba de protegerlo ni nada por el estilo- este hijo no es de Edward- y era la total verdad. Ambos me miraron como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo.

¿perdón?- como un rayo me encaró mamá- ¿Cómo que no es de Edward?- me alcé de hombros.

¡eso! No es de Edward- sentí el ardor de su mano al estrellarse en mi rostro.

No Rene- papá la retuvo porque quizás se tiraría contra mi otra vez- lo que intenta es protegerlo- pero negué aún llorando, como amaría la idea de que un ser tanto de Edward como mío estuviese creciendo dentro de mi.

No es de Edward papá- me miró de pies a cabeza quizás preguntándose quién era yo y que había hecho con su hija- y si vas a su casa, solo pasarás vergüenza Renée se soltó de su agarré y sin darme una mirada se metió a la casa dando tremendo portazo.

¿De quien es entonces?- me alcé de hombros- ¿a quien proteges?- alzó una mano, retrocedí pensando que también me golpearía, pero se contuvo.

Solo sé y tengo claro que NO es de Edward- entré en la casa y me fui directo a mi pieza pero obvio con papá siguiendo mis pasos.

Aunque me cueste decirlo si estuviste con otra persona- detuvo sus palabras un momento jamás habíamos hablado de sexo antes así que esto era difícil para ambos, suspiró- la cosa es que no puedes asegurar que Edward no sea el padre si también estuviste con él- me senté en la cama y llevé mis rodillas lo que más pude a mi pecho, otra ronda de lágrimas eran visibles por mis mejillas.

Jamás lo hicimos- no me creyó.

Imposible ¿Lo hiciste con otro hombre pero con el amor de tu vida no?- guardé silencio- no te creo eso Bella- se dio la vuelta restregándose el rostro.

Con Edward queríamos esperar por miedo a esto- indiqué mi barriga.

¿Y qué pasó entonces?- no le podía decir la verdad eso destruiría a mi familia y esperaba que solo me siguiera destruyendo a mi.

Me embaracé de otro- le resté importancia- sin esperarlo quedé embarazada de otra persona- por unos minutos el silencio reinó en mi habitación.

¿Quién es el padre?- me alcé de hombros.

No lo sé- ya no podía decirle más.

¿Cómo que no vas a saber?- gritó a todo pulmón- no me salgas ahora con esa Isabella Swan, porque mi hija no sería tan Puta para no saber quien es el padre de su criatura- escucharlo insultarme era muchísimo peor que quizás me hubiese levantado la mano.

Quizás si lo soy porque no sé de quien es- me miró visiblemente decepcionado y luego se fue de mi cuarto cerrando con un portazo. Hoy había muerto para mis padres eso estaba más que claro. Me odiaba por ser tan estúpida y me odiaba por el simple hecho de ser yo misma y por sobre todo odiaba esto que se formaba dentro de mí que me recordaba lo que esos hijos de puta me habían hecho. Lloré casi toda la noche suplicando que el cansancio me venciera lo que fue imposible, no pude desconectarme de la realidad ni un solo segundo- es tiempo de seguir- después del instituto buscaría un trabajo que me alcanzara para arrendar una pieza en algún sitio ya no podía seguir aquí. Tomé una ducha bastante larga, cuando terminé bajé a la cocina ya me había dado hambre, me encontré con mis padres ambos listos para conversar otra vez.

Lo mejor es que viajes luego a la casa de tu tío en Phoenix- mamá me estaba echando, no la miré para no demostrarle lo mucho que me desalmaba eso, tomé una manzana y me comencé a ir.

Dame unos días y luego voy- la verdad es que no me iría, no me tenía porque escapar del pueblo que amaba, ni por lo que la gente dijera ni por lo que esto que crecía en mi significara. Buscaría un empleo y un lugar donde vivir, quizás ir al instituto sería peor que estar en casa soportando a mis padres pero debía seguir. Cuando llegué todos me miraban y susurraban, era claro que ya todo el mundo sabía que Edward me había terminado por ser una Puta.

Recuerdo

Tenía que decírselo, ya no podía guardarlo más, esto me estaba matando, si ese grupito se había ensañado con nosotros él quizás podría ayudarme. Lo esperé bastante rato en el estacionamiento y cuando lo vi totalmente encolerizado y a su familia tratando de tranquilizarlo fue cuando me di cuenta que él ya lo sabía.

¡PERRA PUTA!- me gritó delante de todos los presentes.

Déjame explicarte por favor- me puse a llorar como una histérica.

¿Qué quieres explicarme? ¿Qué te metiste con él cuando decías amarme?- era mi fin, Edward era mi vida y perderlo era mi vía directa a la muerte.

Puedo explicarte que no es como lo piensas, ellos ellos me hicieron - sonrió.

¿ellos hicieron qué? ¿Obligarte a abrirle las piernas al mal nacido de James?- había sido ese hijo de puta por dios.

Edward por favor, déjame explicarte- miré a los chicos y todos estaban igual de furiosos, menos Jasper que me miraba con pena- yo no te engañé- sacó su celular y luego me mostró la evidencia misma de todo lo que me habían hecho, el problema es que si ellos me drogaron no lo parecía, porque la verdad es que parecía bastante dispuesta- Edward yo - mis propios gemidos en la grabación frenaron mis palabras.

Te odio Isabella, estar a tu lado fue la perdida de tiempo más grande, los años más inútiles de mi vida, tantos años de mi vida a la maldita basura, pero ya no más- terminó gritándome cuando me arrebató de mala gana el celular de mis manos- ya no me interesas más, te respeté, jamás te toqué un solo pelo pensando en que eras una dama- su risa fue cruel y bastante estridente- me da una risa pensarte de dama cuando la verdad eres una PUTA- todos en el estacionamiento nos miraban sorprendidos.

Ya Edward no hagas eso- Jazz me defendió aunque se ganó la peor de las miradas de parte de su novia Alice.

¿Qué no haga qué Jazz? Si solo estoy llamando a esta por su categoría. Después de lo que me hizo lo mínimo es que me desahogue gritándole a todos lo que esta es- me indicó despectivamente Jazz y Emmett intentaron detenerlo.

Ya Hermano cállate- Emmett se alzó de hombros dándome a entender que no podía controlarlo y no era su culpa, así que negué.

QUE TODOS SE ENTEREN LO PUTA Y ZORRA QUE ES ISABELLA SWAN, QUE LE ABRIÓ LAS PIERNAS A JAMES SMITH- me puse a llorar silenciosamente dándome la vuelta para irme del lugar- te odio jamás odie tanto a alguien en todo el mundo

Fin del Recuerdo

Lo peor de todo es no merecer semejante acusación, amo con toda mi alma a Edward y jamás lo hubiese engañado pero ese día de la fiesta que hizo James en su casa donde por un misterio de la vida con los chicos aceptamos ir fue donde todo este plan aberrante se llevo acabo, Jane y su hermano Alec, Victoria y James su ex novio abusaron de mi, si bien solo James fue quien me violó los otros 3 se dedicaron a grabar y fotografiar el momento, solo recuerdo que ese día desperté en su cama con los 4 riéndose de mi y toda adolorida. La verdad que después que Victoria me tendiera un trago en son de paz ya no recordaba nada y ahora lo había perdido todo a mis padres, mis amigos y mi novio a y como no mencionarlo, esa noche perdí mi virginidad. Ahora estaba aquí literalmente sola y cargando el resultado de un acto tan malvado, ahora estaba con 2 meses de embarazo.

Entré a mi primera clase y que compartía con Edward, él ya estaba sentado y me miró entre sorprendido y ofendido cuando tomé mi mismo lugar de siempre.

Lárgate de aquí Swan- lo miré sin demostrarle cuanto me afectaban sus palabras, si él no me quería en su vida y ni siquiera me había querido escuchar para poder contarle todo lo que me habían hecho no me mortificaría más un problema a la vez y ahora mi problema más grande era deshacerme de lo que crecía dentro de mi.

Si te sientes incómodo cámbiate Edward- y miré al frente otra vez.

Puta- susurró pero no tan bajo, así que muchos de los presentes en la sala que escucharon su insulto se rieron sonoramente. Para mi esto ya no era vida pero debía ser valiente hasta que terminara el instituto luego podría irme pero con dignidad y la cabeza en alto, esperaba que la Universidad me presentara algo diferente. Los insultos continuaron pero solo por parte de las chicas Rosalie y Alice que me observaban indignadas cuando como al igual que con Edward en la mañana me senté a sus lados sin sentirme mayormente intimidada.

Hoy hablaremos de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual- hablo el profesor que nos daba orientación sexual.

Oriente por ahí profesor- indicó en mi dirección la muy maldita de Victoria- dicen que Isabella es una variada gama de enfermedades sexuales andante- Alice miró indignada a la maldita mujer- no digas nada Alice y agradéceme por abrirle los ojos a tu hermanito- mi compañera de banco me miró y luego al frente ya no dijo más y yo solo me desconecté de la clase cuando las constantes bromas seguían teniéndome de blanco único. La hora del almuerzo no fue mejor todos murmuraban cuando iba entrando me puse en la fila para poder comprar un refresco una vez más intenté desconectarme del mundo pero me sobresalté cuando sentí que me nalgueaban.

Hola hermosa- James se puso tras de mi tomándome por sorpresa.

¿Qué haces?- miré en dirección a Edward y podía apostar que todos estaban mirándolo también, estaba echando humo.

Me gustaría que nos juntáramos Bella- besó mi cuello y fue cuando me alejé completamente.

No me toques otra vez- alcé mis puños, todos se rieron.

¿ahora te quejas? Pero cuando me abriste las piernas me suplicabas por más ¿o me equivoco?- ¿Por qué eran tan crueles conmigo? ¿Qué les había hecho para que se ensañaran tanto?

No me toques otra vez- repetí con serias ganas de golpearlo.

Ok - alzó sus manos en son de derrota pero me equivoqué porque cuando le di la espalda otra vez me nalgueo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me sentí tan humillada y aunque tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo no hice nada, solo me quedé en la fila llorando.- me gustas Bella- no se acercó demasiado pero si sentí su aliento golpear mi rostro- y me gustó tomarte, eres muy caliente en la cama- me nalgueo otra vez y cuando pensé que lo tendría pegado completamente a mi espalda y sin que nadie me defendiera me equivoqué, cuando sentí un golpe retumbar en el comedor me fijé que Jazz se le había ido en cima a James dándole de combos en el rostro.

Si te dijo que no la tocaras, no la tocas- y le volvió a dar, miré a Alice y estaba furiosa, de hecho todos los Cullen y Rosalie.

Jasper Hale- gritó Alice pero este no se inmutó.

Jazz- me miró al instante quedando con el puño a unos centímetros de su rostro- no más - jamás lo había visto de esa forma.- gracias- susurré cuando se acercó hasta mi y recogía mi mochila.

¿estás bien?- asentí limpiando mis mejillas, las lágrimas aún persistían.- y esto va para todos sin ni una excepción- sin creérmelo miró a sus amigos, hermana y novia.- no voy a dejar que se burlen de Bella, así que el que la vuelva a insultar se las verá conmigo- indicó a James. Aun cuando Alice lo llamó el me guió fuera del comedor pero antes tomando mi refresco, la miré y sus ojos solo destilaron odio.

Ve con Alice- susurré una vez fuera en el jardín trasero del instituto.

Ella esta mal todos están mal - se paseaba como energúmeno de un lado a otro- yo te conozco se que que tu y James que jamás - entendí la idea aunque no dijera nada coherente.

Entiendo yo Jazz gracias, pero no quiero que pelees con Alice por mi culpa, ya tengo su odio por engañar a su hermano no quiero cargar con más odio por querer separarte de ella- suspiró un poco más tranquilo pero su mirada me intimidó.

¿De verdad lo engañaste?- no dije nada solo lloré- ¿De verdad pudiste estar con James y no con Edward? Quiero entender Bella porque te conozco hace más de 5 años y se que no serías capaz de lo que todos te acusan- lo miré sin creer que me estuviera dando un voto de confianza.

Pero viste el video y las fotos- asintió.

Se que todo indica que es cierto, pero no eres tu- sonreí ¿un video o fotos trucadas?- o sea se que eras tu, pero se que debe haber algo más, no creo que lo engañaras cuando lo amas como sé que lo haces- vi a Alice aparecer enojada haciendo sonar bastante sus tacones.

Hablemos otro día por favor- pero negó tomando mi mano pero obviamente sin dobles intenciones.

¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?- Alice era mi mejor amiga no podía entender como no era capaz ni de escucharme aunque fuese un segundo.

Iré a dejar a Bella a su casa, necesito hablar con mi amiga, porque yo si le daré un voto de confianza- miré a Alice y su rostro estaba desfigurado.

Se trata de eso ¿no? ¿quieres a mi hombre ahora?- y me puse a llorar una vez más, era tan cruel.

Discúlpate con Bella por insinuar algo como eso- jamás los había visto pelear, ellos eran solo miel sobre hojuelas.

Jamás me disculparé con esta porque destruyó a mi hermano y ante eso no hay disculpa que valga- solté la mano de Jazz y me disculpé con la mirada, no quería más problemas.

Iré a dejar a Bella- negué- te iré a dejar y tú- miró a Alice- me esperarás en tu casa y conversaremos, esto no puede seguir así- se le pusieron los ojos llorosos y me sentí aún más mal por hacerlos pelear.

No me irás a dejar- rodó los ojos- de hecho no tengo nada que decirte Jasper ¿Qué esperas? ¿escucharme decir que no le hice eso a Edward? Pues no será así porque lo hice, me metí con James porque lo deseaba y ya de verdad deja de molestarme- ambos me miraron anonadados. Me fui lo más rápido que pude hasta mi auto y por fin me dejé caer totalmente superada, hoy buscaría un trabajo o un lugar donde vivir, igual tenía ahorros y quería poder estar tranquila y dormir, descansar y no escuchar más insultos de parte de nadie, ya la verdad me había cansado. Conduje hasta mi casa y tomé todo lo que pudiera y mi tarjeta de banco para poder sacar el efectivo de a poco desde el cajero. Faltaba más o menos una hora para que llegaran mis padres así que lo mejor era irme luego, tomé la agenda que estaba al lado del teléfono y les puse que no los molestaría más, que no se preocuparan que estaría bien y luego me fui para que no se me hiciera tan tarde y poder buscar algo tranquilo donde pudiera nada más que descansar.

Espero que les guste mi primer capitulo y disculpen si tengo faltas ortograficas iré con el tiempo tratando de mejorarlo... en fin espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios para saber si la sigo o no... estamos en contacto ;) Tita


	2. Chapter 2

2

Bella POV

Busqué por todos lados un lugar más o menos decente hasta que me había dado completamente por vencido, ubiqué un Kentucky y entré a comer una hamburguesa porque algo dentro de mí ya estaba reclamando. Me gustaría trabajar en un lugar como este, bueno de hecho me gustaría porque es mi lugar de comida basura favorito. Un chico moreno y bastante corpulento me atendió en la caja, sonreía bastante.

No te preocupes te la llevo a tu mesa- me indicó el bolso dándome a entender que no podría con ambas cosas, me guió hasta un asiento y me dejó todo sobre la mesa.

Gracias…- sonreí.

David, mi padre es amigo del tuyo de la reserva- era verdad, más de alguna vez Charlie nombró a la familia Thompson.

¿David Thompson?- asintió sentándose frente a mí, patudo pero no me incomodó, de hecho me sorprendió, sonreír.

Mi padre… y yo- se acomodó- ¿te fuiste de casa?- me miró fijamente y me sentí cohibida.- no te preocupes ¿ya tienes donde vivir?- negué mientras bebía mi refresco- podrías quedarte en mi casa- negué al instante, tendría a mi padre metido en esa casa todos el tiempo y la verdad es que ahora los quería muy lejos.

No puedo…- no entendía porque- mis padres… estamos mal- me robó una papa frita, sonreí- te han dicho que eres demasiado confianzudo- asintió.

Creo que te conozco de tanto que he escuchado a Charlie hablar de ti… "que Bella tal cosa… que Bella aquello" "Bella es la mejor de su clase" "Bella es la mejor hija" "Bella es perfecta"- me entristecí otra vez- "Bella es mi orgullo"- imitó levemente la voz de mi padre.

Entendí… no sigas- sabía que lo había decepcionado pero ya no quería sentirme peor aún.

¿tan mal terminaron?- asentí sin decir más.

David… ¿crees que tuvieran algún vacante para trabajar aquí?- intenté cambiar drásticamente de tema.

El otro día se fue una cajera podría hablar con Robert, el jefe, para ver si puede recibirte- eso sería perfecto, necesitaba trabajar mis ahorros no durarían para siempre.

Seria de mucha ayuda, gracias- me robó otra papa y luego se fue hasta la caja para hablar con un hombre más o menos mayor. Desde hoy amaba de por vida a este idiota confianzudo, con su ayuda podría comenzaba a trabajar después del instituto.

Y ahora ¿Dónde te quedarás?- sonreí.

No puedes solucionarme toda la vida- terminé de comer y me fui otra vez, se me olvidaba decir que en locomoción publica porque el auto no era mío así que no podía tomarlo así como si nada. Busqué mucho rato más, mi celular comenzó a sonar era desde casa, luego marcó casa Cullen y aunque se me partió el corazón no contesté. Eran las 10 de la noche y todo lo que encontraba eran hoteles de paso, sería peor si entraba a algún sitio de esos y alguien me veía. No sabía que hacer y una vez más me puse a llorar sentada en la parada de buses… necesitaba ver a Edward, quería que me abrazara, que me besara y me dijera que estaría conmigo a pesar de todo lo que estábamos pasando, necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado- por dios- tomé el teléfono, quería llamarlo pero no serviría de nada, él me odiaba y ya me lo había dejado más que claro, llamé a la única persona que pensé podía ayudarme, marqué.

¿si?- preguntó extrañado.

Necesito ayuda…- hipé desconsolada, tenía miedo de estar sola en medio de la nada.

¿Dónde estás?- lo sentí agitado y el grito de su novia llamándolo.

En el parque- me limpié la nariz con papel higiénico.

Estaré ahí en unos minutos- solo Jasper era quien podía ayudarme, me había defendido aún cuando eso lo hiciera discutir con Alice.

No me iré a ni un lado- no tenía donde ir, me quedé en silencio y aún llorando y sintiendo mucho miedo, quizás que podría pasarme andando sola a esta hora, el teléfono volvió a sonar y pegué un salto era de casa y aunque no quería contesté lo hice.

¿Dónde estás metida?- era mamá, siempre tan fría al hablarme.

Hola- sentí a Charlie hablar tras la línea.

Tu padre cree que te fuiste de casa- ¿ella no? Por dios les dejé una nota.

No quiero molestarlos con mis problemas, estaré bien, solo que lejos de vuestra casa- no dijo nada.

Vente a casa Isabella- ordenó, el auto de Alice se estacionó frente a mi.

Hablaremos luego mamá, necesito irme a descansar- corté la llamada y apagué el teléfono.

¿Qué haces aquí sola?- se acercó y vio por fin el bolso- ¿te fuiste de tu casa?- asentí llorando otra vez.

No he podido encontrar un lugar donde quedarme- tomó mi bolso y lo metió en el asiento trasero.

Iremos a mi casa- lo abracé, en silencio le agradecía que me ayudara sin tener claro que no había engañado a su amigo.- no te voy a juzgar- sollocé.- porque sé que algo hay escondido en todo esto, lo sé- nos quedamos así unos segundos para subirme al fin al auto, estaba muerta.

Ross estará furiosa y para que decir los chicos- se alzó de hombros- o Alice- solo observaba el frente.

Entenderá- me dejé caer un poco en el asiento, estaba tan calentito aquí dentro.

Espero, no quiero que peleen, ustedes se aman- en solo minutos llegamos a su casa, siempre me dio miedo el auto de Alice, era demasiado rápido, en cualquier momento quedábamos estampados contra un árbol.

Mis padres salieron de vacaciones- asentí entrando al lugar. La casa era hermosa, no tanto como la casa Cullen pero mucho mejor que la mía.

Se merecen un descanso- sonrió.

Mentira- Ross venía con su pijama saliendo de la cocina con un pote de helado- ¿Qué mierda haces?- miró a su hermano realmente indignada.

Bella se quedará por un tiempo- tampoco sería tan así, pero en cuando encontrara donde irme los dejaría de molestar.

No… rotundamente no- y dolió otra vez, me sentía más rechazaba aún y me odiaba más por lo que me hicieron y por lo que crecía dentro de mi.

No te he pedido permiso, Bella se va a quedar conmigo te guste o no- me miró mucho más enojada.

Eres astuta, pero no te saldrás con la tuya- me indicó- se lo que intentas y si de mi depende Edward jamás te va a perdonar- no tenía donde ir así que debía verla escupir con odio sus palabras, me puse a llorar.

Ven Bella- Jazz me tomó la mano, mi bolso y me guió al segundo piso de hecho hasta su habitación.

Jazz no quiero molestarte, puedo acomodarme en el sofá- negó sonriendo.

Sabes que jamás dejaría que hicieras eso, yo dormiré en este sillón- la verdad es que jamás había entrado a su dormitorio, tenía un sofá que se veía bastante cómodo pero él insistió.

Jazz juro que no quiero causarte molestia- susurré cuando me metí en la cama ya lista para dormir, mañana sería un día largo en el instituto otra vez.

No me la causas Bella, eres mi amiga- me sentía tan mal, quería tanto poder desahogarme con alguien pero no lo quería molestar más.

Jazz, deberías llamar a Alice- pero negó, era obvio que estaba enojados, me sentía peor- apenas encuentre un lugar…- se paró del sillón y se recostó despreocupadamente a mi lado.

No necesitas buscar, sabes que mis padres te estiman, jamás se opondrían a que estés aquí- pero no podía abusar por siempre, menos sabiendo que dentro de poco y si no lograba sacarme esto comenzaría a notarse, así que ahí si tendría que alejarme completamente de todos- sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?- asentí- y puedes decirme lo que sea- me dejé caer acomodando las mantas hasta mi cabeza pero dejando mis ojos y nariz fuera.- Bella- cerré los ojos, todavía no le podía decir.

Buenas noches Jazz y gracias- me quedé callada y cerré los ojos para poder descansar el cuerpo porque mi mente una vez más no dio tregua. Sentí a Jazz casi roncar y lo envidié. La luz se coló por la ventana y sonó el despertador.

Duerme otro rato, aún es temprano- sonreí, dormir sonaba tan tentador pero tan ajeno a mi por lo menos hoy.

Prefiero levantarme, así te puedo hacer el desayuno, me haría sentir útil- me dejó bañarme primero y luego se metió él dándome así espacio para poder vestirme. Bajé hasta la cocina y comencé con el desayuno para tres por si Rosalie bajaba podría tomar algo si quería.

Eres bastante descarada- Ross estaba tras de mi- no te basto engañar a Edward ¿ahora quieres a mi hermano?- la miré asustada estaba bastante furiosa.

No es lo que cre…- no me dejó terminar, me dio vuelta el rostro con una cachetada, insistía ¿Por qué todos eran tan crueles?

Te acostaste con él ¿verdad?- me comí las lágrimas, así que solo tomé mi mochila y comencé a caminar hasta la puerta- ¡Contéstame!- no valía la pena aunque le dijera que no, no me iba a creer- maldita perra, te lo tiraste también ¿Quién viene ahora? ¿Emmett? ¿mi padre o Carlisle?- que humillación por dios- ¿todos los hombres de Forks?- me di la vuelta y sin medir reacción la empujé hasta que quedó sentada en el sofá, menos mal que no la tiré al suelo.

¡CÁLLATE!- me caían solas las lágrimas.

Eres de lo peor- negué.

No lo soy, pero no te haré cambiar de idea con nada de lo que diga- me alejé de ella, me iría caminando hasta la parada de buses- solo… no me moleste más, entiendo que me odias y es obvio que todos los Cullen me odian también y no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo, solo… por favor Rosalie déjame en paz- se puso en pie y se acomodó la ropa.

No mientras sigas en mi casa- no tenía donde ir y si Jazz me ofrecía su casa no me iría por ella.

No te molestaré, solo déjame tranquila por favor- caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta la parada, solo esperaba que Jazz no viniera por mi todavía. Aún era temprano así que me fui hasta la sala de computación aprovechando que a esta hora muchas veces no había nadie por allí.

Bella- me saludó Mike Newton era el encargado durante las mañanas por castigo del director.

Hola Mike… quisiera usar un PC por favor- estaban todos enumerados así que miré el más lejos y que daba a la pared, así nadie podría ver lo que estaba haciendo.- el 40- asintió.

Ok Hermosa- me guiñó un ojo, si no fuera porque ahora no tenía computador ya que lo había dejado en casa, no me quedaba de otra que quedarme a solas con este tipo que tenía fama de ser bastante insistente con las chicas. Me fui hasta el computador y demoré 5 minutos en sentir la valentía para teclear lo que tanto me tenía preocupada "Aborto", me sentí una perra, pero intenté frenar el sentimiento y preocuparme solo por mí. "Definición: expulsión del feto natural o provocada cuando aún no tiene posibilidad para sobrevivir" vale decir en lenguaje común y corriente es la muerte del feto por expulsión. Teclee otra vez "Clases de aborto: Espontáneo o provocado. Teclee otra vez "¿Qué me podría suceder si abortara?" Y un millón de opiniones me catalogaban como la peor mujer del universo, porque la vida que crecía dentro de mi era un milagro que un millón de mujeres darían sus vidas por embarazarse que era un pecado, y que me convertiría en una asesina y bastantes cosas más. Según otras mujeres decían que un aborto era seguro si lo hacía correctamente y no en un lugar clandestino. Había una página como de auto-ayuda que hacían preguntas básicas para entender porque querían abortar… bueno, no perdía nada ¿No?

¿Estás embarazada? ¡Tienes opciones!- ¿si? ¿Cómo cual? ¿criarlo? ¿tener que estar vinculada de por toda la vida con lo que me recordaría a James? No podía ni quería a este bebé, esto no era deseado, esto que crecía en mi me había arruinado la vida, pero no podía negar que abortar me daba miedo porque no quería morir así que por eso debía buscar un buen lugar y juntar el dinero para poder pagarlo.

Antes de tomar la decisión debes saber y entender como es el proceso del aborto y sus riesgos. Debes conocer las opciones como la adopción o quedarte con él. Deberías hablar con tus padres o con alguien de confianza- ya había hablado con mis padres y no había servido de nada, además estaba segura que serian los más felices si me sacaba esto.

¿puedes cuidar a tu bebé?- ni siquiera lo podía llamar "mi bebe".

¿El embarazo es un peligro para tu salud?- no lo creo.

¿Tú familia te apoya o se opone al aborto?- lo único que se es que mi familia estaría feliz si nadie se enteraba que estaba embarazada.

¿Alguien te está forzando a abortar?- no tengo a nadie ni siquiera para que me diga que me lo quede.

¿Cómo me sentiré después del aborto? ¿Me arrepentiré?- me arrepentiría si dejo que siga dentro de mi.

¿estás de acuerdo con el aborto?-… yo… no… lo… sé…

Por dios… si fuera de Edward esto sería tan diferente y sabía que lo que crecía en mi no tenía la culpa, pero yo tampoco y solo quería que esta pesadilla terminara de una maldita vez y que se fuera el dolor. Tenía claro que nada volvería a ser lo mismo pero quería intentar ser yo una vez más y no esto en lo que me habían convertido. Por morbo miré unas fotografías y ya no me pude controlar, me dio tanta pena y volví a llorar, habían bebés destrozados y no sabía si eran reales o no pero me partieron el alma… por dios, me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Vi a Jazz aparecer así que cerré al instante la página.

Perdón Bella…- me abrazó- Ross, ella…- suspiró, estaba visiblemente cansado por esta situación y que más encima no entendía. Ya no quería pensar más y no me preocupé si estaba pasándolo mal con su hermana solo pensé en mi y en mi dolor.

Me violaron Jazz…- susurré alejándome un poco para poder mirarlo fijamente.

¿Qué?- no lo pudo creer.

James… él… él me… violó. Victoria, Alec y Jane lo ayudaron- estaba anonadado y obviamente me quedaba claro que no me creería por eso no decía nada- no debes decir nada- me paré tomando la mochila pero sin alcanzar reaccionar lo vi ponerse en pie y salir de la sala como alma que se la lleva el diablo, corrí tras él pero no le pude dar alcance.

¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritó casi a todo pulmón y muchos de los que estaban cerca lo miraron sorprendido.

Jasper por favor…- corrí aún tras él, no quería que nadie se enterara por un arrebato de su parte. Ya era hora del timbre así que todos estaban entrando, a la distancia apareció Alec y Jazz se le fue encima como león a su presa. Lo golpeo tanto que si no lo hubiese visto intentar proteger su rostro con las manos pensaría que estaba inconciente.

Hijo de perra- se puso en pie y lo patio- te voy a denunciar- miré el auto de Edward aparcar velozmente y luego al Jeep de Emmett, todos se bajaron rápido.

Amor…- lo llamó Alice y lo soltó para tan solo darme una pequeña mirada que lo llenó de furia una vez más.

Te mataré a ti y a los perros que tienes por amigos- los chicos lograron separarlo del cuerpo caído, Victoria y Jane se acercaron a ayudarlo y ahí vi al dueño de mis pesadillas por las cuales prefería no dormir, el responsable de esto que crecía dentro de mi y que no quería- ¡SUÉLTENME!- gritó a todo pulmón.

Jazz… shhhhhh… shhhhhh… tranquilo por favor- me sentía tan ajena a ellos pero cuando me miró se me partió el alma, estaba llorando, oh por dios… jamás había visto llorar a Jazz.

Es que no entiendes Alice, no entiendes…- acarició la mano de su novia para tranquilizarla- ¿me sueltan? Por favor…- con miedo lo hicieron, llegó el director y mando a Jasper hasta su oficina pero primero se me acercó.- hablaremos luego ¿Ok?- asentí, luego se acercó a James y tuve miedo pero me di cuenta que no lo golpearía, igual me acerqué.

Pagarás lo que le hiciste a Alec ¿me oyes Hale?- ¿Y quien pagaba por lo que me habían hecho?

Cuídate porque si de mi depende te mataré James Smith, te mataré- me dio miedo, Jazz jamás había sido así de intimidante. James me miró de pies a cabeza ¿se vengaría conmigo? ¿podría hacerme más daño del que ya me habían hecho? Absolutamente no.

No se lo que te dijo Bella, pero cuando estuvo en mi cama no se quejó de hecho me pedía mucho más, así que no entiendo cual es el problema- ¿Qué no me quejé? Si ni siquiera me había dado cuenta lo que me estaban haciendo.

Señor Hale… caminando- no dejó de mirarlo.

No te descuides y toma muy enserio lo que te dije, me encargaré y no se como de que tu y el grupo de parásitos que tienes por amigos lamenten desde el segundo en que se les pasó por la cabeza hacerle daño a Bella- solo nosotros 3 alcanzamos a escuchar.

¡Señor Hale! Deje de jugar con mi tiempo y camine- me tomó de la mano y ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes e incluso el estupor de su novia seguimos al director.

Valla a su sala Señorita Swan- tenía miedo de irme sola pero por sobre todo me sentía culpable por haber causado la pelea, si hubiese mantenido mi bocota cerrada y no hubiese buscado desahogarme él no estaría teniendo estos problemas.

Ve… te veré en almuerzo- asentí y sin más me fui casi corriendo hasta la sala de biología donde ya estaba instalado Edward. Me dolía verlo tan lejos de mi pero saberlo a mi lado.

No se quedará así- susurró Jane cuando pasé por su lado. Esto estaría peor que antes, ahora tendría que andarme escondiendo por todos lados.

¿hasta que hora la esperamos Señorita Swan?- caminé de nuevo hasta sentarme donde siempre.

Debe estar en las nubes todavía después del revolcón con Jasper, dicen que se lo esta tirando ahora- vi los puños de Edward ponerse blancos de tanta fuerza al cerrarlos.

Dejen de rumorear jóvenes- los reprendió el profesor, pero no cesaron.

Menos mal que era amiga de Alice, mira que quitarle el novio- no le daría el gusto así que como si nada saqué mi cuaderno para tomar apuntes cuando el profesor se dignara a comenzar la clase.

Ahora solo le falta Emmett, cuídate Cullen- Edward se iba a parar para irse contra Ben, pero tomé su brazo para que no terminaran mandándolo a la dirección a él también.

¡Ben a dirección!- reprendieron al muchacho, cuando Edward se percató que tocaba su brazo rechazó mi contacto como si mi toque lo hubiese quemado. Me concentré en la clase hasta que un papelito blanco saltó hasta mi cuaderno, miré a Edward y su seño se frunció. "¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Taylor" no podía creerlo, hice una bola con el trozo de papel y lo boté al suelo.

No te cohíbas por mi y no desaproveches un buen polvo- susurró Edward sonriendo, me dejé caer un poco más sobre la mesa y así mi cabello me dio un poco de privacidad escondiendo mi rostro. Dejé que cayeran unas cuantas lágrimas, me dolía más que nada su rechazo, sus malos tratos, sus despectivas miradas. El timbre sonó y sentí que todo el mundo se iba me quedé un rato más así esperando que no quedara nadie, me incorporé y vi a Edward aún en su lugar, di un salto- ¿Qué haces con Jasper?- ordené mis cosas, mejor irme luego- te hable Isabella…- me iba a ir pero sostuvo mi brazo.

Déjame…- pero no aflojó ni un poquito su agarre.

¿estás durmiendo con él ahora?- dolió como si me hubiese golpeado.

Solo… dormí en su casa- sonrió con ironía.

No creía que pudieras hacer eso… no con mi amigo, con mi cuñado- me salté de su agarre pero no me fui aunque mis pies gritaban que lo hiciera.

No he dormido con Jasper, es el novio de tu hermana y mí amigo, solo eso… me fui de casa y él me recibió- aunque no tenía porque darle explicaciones se las daba.

No te creo…- susurró.

Entonces no preguntes si no escucharás- tomó mi brazo y en un segundo me vi estampada contra la pared, no fue brusco fue intenso.- Edward…- susurré sin saber que iba a hacer, me sorprendí al sentirlo respirar sobre mi cabello.

Yo… no puedo…- sus ojos me miraron con toda la pena contenida en esta situación porque aquí no solo sufría yo, si no que él también.

Perdóname…- susurré arriesgándome y acariciando su rostro, cerró los ojos.

¿Por qué me engañaste?- se le quebró la voz- si me hubieras pedido el mundo te lo hubiese dado- apoyó su frente a la mía.

Perdóname… yo te amo Edward- quizás sería solo esta la opción para decirlo, solo un minuto de vulnerabilidad.

No me amabas tanto… por lo menos no tanto como yo a ti- y se alejó totalmente y tomó sus cosas para luego como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Me fui hasta mi siguiente clase con el ánimo por el piso, esta clase la compartía con Ross que jamás me miró y cuando la profesora nos mandó trabajar juntas se negó rotundamente, la amenazaron con obtener la mínima nota pero a ella no la hicieron trabajar conmigo, me ignoró lo más que pudo. Trabajé sola y cuando terminé entregué el trabajo y me fui a buscar a Jasper por todos lados, pero no lo encontré y me preocupé.

Por tu culpa lo suspendieron esta semana- Alice estaba realmente molesta- agradezco que el Señor Aro Vulturi no pusiera una demanda en su contra por mandar al hospital a su hijo- jamás lo haría porque sabía que él podría salir más perjudicado si comprobaba lo que me habían hecho.- no se que le has hecho a mi Jazz pero te pido que te alejes, no lograrás quitármelo- la miré sorprendida por sus últimas palabras, no podría creer que ella también pensara que se lo quería quitar.

No puedo creer que insinúes algo como eso- se avergonzó pero no bajó la mirada.

Todos hablan… además Ross me dijo que ayer pasaste la noche con él- estaba que lloraba, su nariz estaba muy roja.

No pasé la noche con él, pasé la noche donde él, en su casa que es muy diferente Alice- era mi amiga ella debía confiar en mi.

Para mi no hay diferencia, por favor no lo tientes él podría engañarme y te juro que ahí si que lo lamentarás- se le quebró la voz así que en vez de infundirme miedo me dio mucha pena.

Puedes decir cualquier cosa de mi- justo llegó Rosalie a nuestro lado mirándome con odio- pueden decir lo que quieran, pero no tienen derecho a insinuar eso o a que crean lo que dicen todos por ahí, ayer no tenía donde ir y fue al único que pude recurrir y no te doy el derecho- de poco fui subiendo el tono de voz e indiqué a Rosalie.

No me digas…- la interrumpí.

No, yo no te doy el derecho de juzgarme y menos a insinuarle a Alice o Edward que me acosté con tu hermano porque eso es una mentira por donde lo mires- estaba furiosa pero aún así me caían las lágrimas.

Yo solo comenté que te quedaste en mi casa- asentí irónicamente.

Ok, pero te dejaré algo muy en claro, eres mi amiga y te amo- rodó los ojos- pero te juro que si le intentas meter algo en la cabeza a Alice que no sea cierto y en contra de tu hermano te golpearé- hasta yo me sorprendí de mis palabras pero a las chicas casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión.

¿Quién te crees?- ahora todos estaban frente a mi, Edward enojado otra vez.

Quien te pateará el trasero si le inventas una aventura a tu hermano… di de mi lo que quieras pero no inventes que hemos dormido juntos con Jazz porque eso jamás sería cierto, él ama a Alice- la última sorbió su nariz quizás creyendo un poco en mis palabras, me fui del lugar sin almorzar y muy dolida con Rosalie. Entendía que todos estuvieran molestos, pero inventar algo de su propio hermano, no se lo permitiría.

¡Bella!- Jazz estaba en el estacionamiento.

Te suspendieron…- asintió mientras me abrazaba fuerte.

Lo siento Bella, lo siento tanto- me separé para que nos pudiéramos meter al auto, no quería que nadie nos fuese a escuchar.

No es tu culpa- asintió.

Si lo es… te dejamos sola ese día- negué- no sé de hecho por qué fuimos a ese lugar- y nos volvimos a abrazar.

Como quisiera que todo esto se acabara de una vez… que nada de lo que paso me sucediera… como quisiera haber ido con ustedes a fuera- lloré sintiendo por un segundo en todo este maldito proceso que alguien estaba 100% apoyándome.

Tenías frío pequeña- sonreí, por una cosa tan estúpida mi vida apestaba.

Preferiría haberme congelado- me quedé un rato así solo descansado y fui cerrando los ojos cuando me sentí tan relajada.

¿desde cuando no duermes?- ¿tanto me conocía? Me alcé de hombros, no se podía vivir sin dormir, si lo hacia pero solo por ratos y despertaba gritando mientras veía en mis sueños a James tocarme.

Desde que pasó todo esto- y era la total verdad y lo peor de todo era no saber cuando se acabaría esta tortura mental.

Deberías denunciarlos- sonreí con pena, como deseaba que pagaran por lo que me habían hecho pero eso no cambiaba en nada mi situación ni sacaba de mi esto que iba creciendo.

No cambia nada Jazz- sin que se percatara aferré una mano a mi barriga- y será peor porque tendré que revivir frente a ellos y mis padres todo lo que paso- no dijo nada más quizás comprendiéndome o creyéndome una estúpida.

Majo98 espero que me sigas apoyando… ya me había dado por vencida y no lo iba a seguir, pero fue reconfortante recibir una notificación… tengo varios capítulos así que apenas pueda subo otros…

Y a modo general, espero que alguien más se adhiera a esta locurilla mía, solo les pido una pequeña oportunidad…

Nos estamos leyendo prontito…


	3. Chapter 3

3

Bella POV

Tus padres no tendrían porque enterarse- sorbe mi nariz, como dice el dicho pueblo chico infierno grande, tarde temprano se iban a enterar.

Se volverán locos y tampoco quiero que se entere Edward, prefiero que siga sufriendo creyéndome una puta a que se comience a culpar por dejarme sola ese día- me acomodé más en el asiento, tomó mi rostro.

Eso es muy cruel e ilógico Bella- me alcé de hombros, lo amaba y esperaba que se fuera a la Universidad creyéndome la peor mujer del mundo a sentirse responsable de que al amor de su vida la violaran un grupo de parásitos.

Jazz yo - negó.

Se que debes estar asustada y se que la vida te esta mostrando la peor parte en este momento pero si es necesario me haré cargo de todo con respecto a la denuncia, Bella tu no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó, no puedes cargar con todo sola, aparte esos hijos de puta tienen que pagar- era con el primero que conversaba de esto tan largo y tendido.

Tu no eres el responsable Jazz- se alzó de hombros.

Pero eres mi amiga y debemos hacer algo- me tiré a sus brazos sintiéndome tan apoyada en este momento, no me podía mal interpretar amaba ciegamente a Edward, pero sentía que en este momento Jazz era lo único que necesitaba.

Solo entiéndeme por favor- mi voz salió lastimera.

¿Por qué?- ya se lo había dicho.

No quiero que nadie sufra por mi culpa- suspiramos.

¿Y tú?- me alcé de hombros

Ya sufro y que alguien más me acompañe no me tienta demasiado e insisto Jazz nada ni nadie podrá cambiar mi estado- me alejé un poco de Jazz cuando vi a Alice acercarse al auto con todos los chicos, era obvio que lo estaba pasando muy mal.- Ve con ella- le indiqué disimuladamente su dirección pero él no la observó, no entendía porque este bobo era tan difícil.- lo esta pasando mal- por fin la miró y pude verlo debatido entre ir y no.

Tu lo estás pasando peor- se alzó de hombros.

Pero puedes perderla Jazz- la volvimos a mirar pero ya se había metido al auto y evitó a toda costa volvernos a mirar.

No puedo pensar con claridad Bella y tengo miedo de acercarme- arrugué la frente sin poder entender- creo que si me acerco la insultare y quizás lo mismo con Edward- quedé totalmente sorprendida Jazz ¿Insultando a su duendecillo? Eso era de ver para creer.

No lo harías lo sé- sonreí un poco.

Lo haría Bella, lo haría porque si era tu mejor amiga y Edward tu pareja debieron escucharte y no solo juzgarte- yo simplemente no podía juzgarlos.

No es culpa de ellos, esos - no me gastaría insultándolos, aparte eso no me llevaba a ni un lado - ellos se encargaron de envenenarlos- negaba aun sin que terminara de hablar.

No los justifiques, eso me da más rabia porque ellos eran tus amigos de hecho todos éramos amigos y debían confiar ¡MALDITA SEA!- golpeo el volante, fue un golpe bastante doloroso- Edward debió escucharte y Alice bueno ella - lo intenté tranquilizar.

No los juzgo pero si ya perdí la confianza en ellos- ahora me pondría a llorar otra vez, esto de estar malditamente embarazada me tenía al borde de la locura emocional.

Éramos amigos, quizás no tanto pero lo éramos y solo con Emmett teníamos claro que algo oculto debía haber en todo esto- se dejó caer un poco más en su asiento, repose mi cabeza en su hombro, la mayoría de los chicos ya habían abandonado el estacionamiento- hay solo una cosa que pongo como condición para que te quedes en mi casa Bella- cerré los ojos, no quería que me obligaran por ejemplo a hablar del asunto con nadie.

Jazz yo - me interrumpió.

Es una orden Bella- se me abrió la boca de la impresión, jamás nadie me había ordenado hacer nada- te llevaré con Carlisle- no eso si que no, me negaría hasta el día de mi muerte.- Es un gran profesional y solo le diremos lo que se le pueda decir, por ejemplo que estuviste con otra persona y quieres hacerte un chequeo para descartar el que ese tipo te hubiese pegado algo- no lo encontré descabellado pero era obvio que si me revisaba se daría cuenta de mi embarazo y eso no era conveniente en este momento.

No creo sea prudente, es el padre de Edward- se alzó de hombros.

Te buscaré otro especialista entonces- si estos hombres que tenía cerca o sea Emmett, Edward y Jazz eran terribles, no había un NO que les valiera.

No quiero a nadie que no conozca- me miró rodando los ojos.

Entonces Carlisle será, porque alguien debe tratarte Bella eso jamás estará en tela de juicio- ya no dijimos más y me llevo hasta su casa prometiéndome que mañana mismo iríamos a la consulta de Carlisle.

¡JAZZ!- grité tan fuerte cuando me acordé, Oh por dios era tan idiota.

¡¿Qué pasa Bella?!- se corrió fuera de la carretera para detener el auto y poder mirarme de pies a cabeza o bueno lo que le permitía el que estuviéramos sentados.

Llévame al centro comercial, hoy comenzaba a trabajar- idiota y mil veces idiota.

¿trabajar?- la pregunta salió como si le diera nauseas.

Si Jazz, el hijo de un amigo de mi padre- me reí por el enredo- me encontró en KFC así que llévame ahí por favor- condujo otra vez pero siguió el camino hasta su casa- ¿me escuchaste Jazz?- era obvio que me había escuchado.

No trabajaras Bella- ¿Qué? Esto si que era pasarse.

¿Perdón?- hasta con Edward todo era más razonable.

Que no vas a trabajar, no lo necesitas, cualquier cosa me lo puedes pedir a mi- no podía prohibirme nada.

Jazz de verdad te doy las gracias por todo lo que haces por mí pero creo que con eso te estás pasando- ni se inmutó.

No es que no vallas a hacerlo, solo que este no es el mejor momento Bella, lo primero debe ser lo primero y es descansar, tus estudios e ir con Carlisle- y era obvio que aunque argumentara lo que fuera esta conversación ya estaba zanjada, simplemente hoy no podría ir a trabajar, por dios ni siquiera tenía el numero de David.

No quiero entrar Jazz- ya no me quedaban uñas, esta maldita situación estaba apunto de matarme de un ataque cardiaco.

Bella, se que es difícil, no puedo decirte que lo entiendo porque sería insultar todo lo que estas pasando, pero es solo Carlisle y es médico, solo él puede ayudarte, no seas dura y por favor ve a verlo- mis piernas no dejaban de moverse, miraba la puerta cerrada de la consulta de mi ex-suegro y solo pensaba en arrancarme.

No se trata de ser dura, se trata de contarle que - suspiré, separé mis manos y pude ver como temblaban.

No le cuentes, ya habíamos hablado de eso- no pude hacer más porque la secretaria de Carlisle salió y me indicó que ya podía entrar a verlo- te ira bien Bella y aquí estoy- acarició mi rostro para tranquilizarme, pero lamentablemente no lo consiguió.

¿Cómo estás Bella?- sabía que no le era cómoda esta conversa.

No muy bien- sonreír e intenté sentirme más cómoda, pero al igual que él quedó solo en un intento cordial.

¿Por qué vienes?- no me miraba en ni un momento.

Quizás tenga una enfermedad de transmisión sexual- se puso más rígido pero al fin me miro reprendiéndome.

Si ibas a tener sexo debiste haberte cuidado, hay un método que se llama condón por si no lo sabías- ¿Y él conocería lo que es ser profesional? Pero preferí quedarme callada- te mandaré a hacer una ronda de exámenes para descartarlo todo- ¿en ese todo habría prueba de embarazo? Era por eso que no quería venir, tarde o temprano todo Forks se terminaría enterando de mi estado- cálmate Bella, cualquier cosa que puedas tener trabajaremos juntos y saldrás adelante- eso no me consoló porque sabía que mi vida se había vuelto una mierda, me pare y puse a llorar- ya Bella, cálmate - intentó acercarse pero el tan solo movimiento me descontroló a tal punto que sin medir reacción y cuando su mano se estaba acercando para consolarme lo golpee y empujé.

¡NO ME TOQUES!- quizás hasta Jazz me escuchara en la sala de espera, pero solo quería dejarle en claro que no soportaría que me intentara tocar otra vez.

Oh por dios- estaba congelado en su lugar, me miró completa, él ya lo había entendido.

Lo siento yo - estaba totalmente avergonzada, él era amigo de mis padres, oh por dios él era el padre de Edward.

Te violaron- me dejé caer en la silla otra vez, esta era la primera vez en todo este tiempo que me sentía vulnerable de verdad, expuesta absolutamente a una mirada que no era de Jazz y por sobre todo sabía que él terminaría contándole a todo mundo- Por el amor de Dios- comenzó a caminar por todo el espacio mientras se tiraba el cabello, a él lo había sacado Edward, a veces me mirada sorprendido y luego negando seguía caminando por todo el lugar.

No le digas - por fin se sentó frente a mi y con lentitud y haciéndome entender que se acercaría un poco, tocó una de mis manos.

No te haré daño Bella y menos le diré algo a alguien- asentí- pero debes confiar en mí por favor- no quería hablar más del tema, solo quería intentar olvidarlo y solo lo lograría sacando esto de mí.

Lo hago, confío en usted pero no puedo hablar, no de eso no ahora - seguí llorando esperando con todo el corazón que Edward no se fuera a enterar.

Pero debes hablar con la policía, debes denunciar a quien te hizo daño- ¿y eso que solucionaba?

No cambiara nada- esto seguiría creciendo dentro mío, mi familia seguiría decepcionada y Edward seguiría odiándome o peor aún se odiaría él.

Hacer cosas cambia las cosas Bella- eso no me representaba a mi, negué- ¿Qué esperas de esto Bella? ¿Qué quieres?- no me lograba entender.

Tiempo- pero aún diciéndolo no lo entendió- solo el tiempo me curara- me reconforté.

No hija, no será así- volví a llorar ¿Por qué era tan cruel?- no hacer nada dejara todo tal y como esta- tapé mi rostro, sabía que Jasper se equivocaba, venir aquí solo me dejaría peor.- él tipo que abuso de ti quizás te recuerde o quizás no, seguirá siendo feliz y quizás lo vuelva a hacer, atacará a otra chica. Bella el mundo sigue su curso y todo el mundo seguirá con sus vidas porque para ellos nada a cambiado, solo tú puedes cambiar tu vida- no quería seguir escuchándolo.

Carlisle yo solo - asintió sin necesidad de que dijera algo más.

No le diré aunque creo que Edward debería saber por lo que estás pasando, él podría ayudarte y tú a él- limpié mi nariz con el papel higiénico que me tendió- pero no le puedo decir nada es nuestro secreto Dr./Paciente- no sé cual es el protocolo que se sigue después de confesarle a tu Ex-suegro/Dr. Haber sido violada, lo único que hice fue tomar mi bolso e intentar huir- no te vallas- tenía los ojos llorosos.- hija yo - era menos incómodo para él que me fuera cuanto antes.

Necesito irme Carlisle- negó mientras se iba hasta su escritorio y garabateaba algunas cosas en un papel.

Necesito hacerte un chequeo completo, así que por favor ve al área de laboratorio y entrégaselo a una enfermera- no le llevaría más la contra así que acepté el papel que me tendía.

Ok- me limpie el rostro todas las lágrimas- gracias- no alcancé a irme sin que volviera a hablarme.

Lo que necesites Bella sea lo que sea ven a verme o si solo necesitas hablar, puedes llamarme sabes mi numero- me di vuelta y lo miré emocionada, asentí ¿así era como hubiese actuado mis padres si se lo hubiese contado? No, esa respuesta era clara, no porque no me hubiesen creído- y piensa lo que te dije, hacer algo siempre marca la diferencia- se le notaba diferente a como estaba cuando entre, lo que era claro era que ambos no éramos iguales ahora que habíamos hablado, intenté solo dejarlo más tranquilo.

Lo pensaré, gracias- antes de salir metí el papel de toma de exámenes en mi bolso, Jasper ya estaba parado esperándome.

¿Qué te dijo? ¿te mando a hacer exámenes?- asentí- ¿ahora?- negué- ¿Cuándo?- agarró mi rostro para así poder mirarme a los ojos.

Mañana en la mañana, son en ayunas- mentí.

Estoy aquí ¿ok?- asentí- si quieres hablar, llorar o golpearme- sonreí con su cara de miedo- lo digo en serio Bella, aquí estoy- me tiré a sus brazos pero indicándole que saliéramos, no quería que Carlisle fuera a salir y me dejara en evidencia haciendo alusión a los exámenes que debía tomarme ahora- aquí estoy cariño, aquí estoy- ¿Por qué la vida se había ensañado tanto conmigo? ¿será que hice algo en mi vida pasada muy, pero muy malo? Ni siquiera creía en eso de la reencarnación, pero ahí estaban y yo no podía darle ni una explicación a esto, pero ahí estaba el dueño de mis pesadillas.

Vamos por favor- rogué a Jazz- no les digas nada- lo abracé más fuerte para darle a entender lo mucho que lo necesitaba en este momento, lo abracé pidiéndole a gritos con ese gesto que no me dejara.

¿Cómo vas hermosa?- siempre que viviera en Forks verlos me destruiría.

¿te comió la lengua tu nuevo novio?- íbamos justo pasando por el lado de victoria cuando aunque no justificaba la violencia Jasper la empujo con su hombro de tal forma que la estampo contra la pared, fue rudo y aunque quería reprenderlo sonreí, esa bruja lo merecía.

Maldito cobarde- Jane ayudó a Victoria.

¿Y lo que hizo este qué fue?- ya no me pude contener, aunque ni siquiera tenía ganas de darles una ojeada me lancé.

Lo rogaste Bella, James y Alec solo te dieron lo que a gritos de zorra pedías- mis piernas se detuvieron en su lugar y casi en cámara lenta me di vuelta para mirarlos sin poder creer lo que ella había confesado.

¿Qué dijiste?- jadee, con altanería sonrió.

Lo que oíste- ¡oh-por-dios!

¿Fueron ambos?- estaba casi ahogándome.

Y en estos días le llegará ese regalito a Cullen y acepto que daría mi cabeza por verle la cara- no me pude aguantar las lágrimas.

Un día la vida los va a castigar por el daño que me hicieron- y sin mirarlos otra vez me abracé a Jazz y le rogué que me sacara de ese lugar. Me metió en la parte trasera de su auto y lloré sin control, lloré al limite, lloré sintiéndome sucia, cochina, una maldita asquerosa, lloré sintiendo por fin el peso absoluto de mi realidad, ME VIOLARON 2 malditos hijos de perra y quizás era cierto y yo los provoqué.

No sé que hacer Bella y empiezo a creer que es mejor volver con Carlisle- era un peso y una responsabilidad que Jazz no tenía porque acarrear, esto ya no podía seguir así, mi vida se había ido a la mierda y era verdad eso que decía Carlisle no hacer nada dejará todo tal y como esta y como no podía hacer nada, no me podía dar el lujo de acarrearlo a mi maldita desgracia. Antes Jazz tenía una vida, amigos que ahora no podía ver y una novia que quizás ya no lo era- por favor Bella, no sé que hacer contigo- me aoville hundiéndome más en mi miseria, ahora mi problema más real era esto dentro de mi, debía sacarlo cuanto antes ya no lo pensaría más, hacerlo no se comparaba ni en una pequeña parte a lo que ellos me habían hecho a mi, así que debía trabajar para poder juntar el dinero cuanto antes. Creo que habíamos llegado a casa porque Jazz me sacó del auto en brazos.

¿Qué pasó?- Ross estaba preocupada.

¿Qué mierda te importa?- me desconecté absolutamente cuando mi cuerpo tocó la reconfortable cama.

Me sentía calentita aunque bastante incómoda en la posición que estaba, sentía mis extremidades entumecidas, cuando me moví más me percaté que estaba tal cual vestida hasta con las zapatillas, me desperecé un poco.

No me dejaste sacarte nada, ni siquiera las zapatillas, así que no insistí, no quería que te sintieras mal - suspiré sintiéndome completamente culpable por las tremendas ojeras que se le notaban.

¿Por qué no has dormido?- estaba tan ronca.

Estaba cuidándote- me quité los zapatos- no dejabas de llorar, ya no sabía que hacer- no recordaba la noche pasada.

Lo siento Jazz, no fue mi intención hacerte pasar mal rato- se vino a sentar a la cama pero esta vez sorprendiendo a Jazz y a mi misma me alejé totalmente del.

¿Qué sucede Bella?- las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes otra vez.

No lo sé - me aovillé una vez más sintiendo un irreconocible miedo, quizás por fin había asimilado la magnitud de todo lo que me había pasado, antes solo había estado en shock.

¿te doy miedo?- susurró pero sin moverse ni un centímetro.

No quiero hablar Jazz, no quiero pensar ni ver a nadie, no quiero nada ya simplemente no quiero y no sé nada- me iba a tocar pero me alejé de nuevo lo que más me lo permitía la cama- no puedo Jazz, no puedo- no quería que nadie me tocara y que nadie me viera.

Debemos ir al médico- negué- debes ir Bella, necesitas un chequeo y si algo sale mal debes tratarte, no tengamos esta conversa otra vez por favor-pero no cedería, esta era mi vida y si en parte ya me habían quitado el control de ella y el derecho a decidir sobre con quien estar o no, esto lo iba a decidir yo.

Iré al instituto- prefería irme para allá antes de seguir esta pelea.

Anoche nos tenias al borde de la histeria ¿y ahora solo irás al instituto?- cuestiono enojado.

Solo - suspiré sin decir nada más y aunque sabía que todavía me miraba me metí al baño para poder tomar una ducha rápida, ignoré a Jazz cuando salí y me sorprendí al ver a Rosalie tan temprano desayunando- siento si te moleste- quería tomar algo de pasada pero prefería no incomodarla.

No pasa nada - me miró un poco de reojo, se notaba un poco preocupada- ¿te sientes bien?- me quedé sorprendida.

Siento si monté todo un show me sentía un poco mal, creo que no me pude controlar - asintió visiblemente preocupada.

Llamaste toda la noche a Edward- me avergoncé- estuve a punto de llamarlo- casi se me salen los ojos- pero no lo hice- pude respirar tranquila.

Gracias- tomé una manzana.

¿por no llamarlo? O ¿por no preguntar que pasa?- preferí no responder y solo salí de la cocina y casa para no tener que dar más explicaciones. Quizás lo mejor por hoy era perderme por ahí y tampoco ir al instituto, una buena opción era ir con David y pedirle trabajo otra vez, eso iba a hacer cuando el convertible de Rosalie se estacionó frente a mí.

No lo pienses tanto y súbete- la miré totalmente sorprendida, en otra ocasión me hubiese pasado por el lado con indiferencia, debo haber dado mucha lastima.

No necesito compasión Rosalie- se alzó de hombros.

No te compadezco, ni te tengo pena ni nada por el estilo, solo hoy en lo particular te vez enferma, así que sube de una maldita vez Bella o llegaremos tarde- no sé si este día deparaba más o menos que el día de ayer, solo sentía que ya con tan solo 1 hora levantada me había pasado un camión por encima.

Chicas les doy las gracias por apoyarme... tengo varios capitulos más asi que si más me apoyan menos demoro en subir...

Pero se que de apoquito se empieza asi que tengo mucha paciencia... besos desde chile :D


	4. Chapter 4

4

Se que me odias, no deberías tomarte esta molestia, podía haber caminado- no me gustaba que me tuvieran lástima por mucho que la estuviera dando.

Hagámonos un favor y ambas guardemos silencio- simpática, esa era la mejor característica de esta mujer, demasiado simpática.

Ok- ¿Qué podría hacer desde ahora? ¿Cómo podría solucionar mi maldita vida? Me dejé caer un poco más en el asiento, necesitaba deshacerme de esto lo antes posible, peor seria que se me comenzara a notar y ¿si me conseguía el dinero? Pero no quería decirle a Jazz sería un real abuso ya habiéndome invitado a quedar en su casa.

Si te vas a poner como ayer mejor hablamos ¿no?- la miré de reojo y sentí mis mejillas húmedas, ya me había puesto a llorar.

Lo siento- cerré los ojos.

¿necesitas algo? Quizás ¿te llevo al hospital?- negué frenéticamente.

Solo ignórame, eso les sale bien- no quise haber dicho eso pero no lo pude aguantar.

No esperes que sea diferente después de lo que hiciste- si supieras Rosalie, si supieras como me tiene esta real situación.

Si lo sé- nos quedamos calladas otro rato pero podía sentir como me observaba.

De verdad ¿necesitas ayuda?- asentí, pero lamentablemente ella no me podía ayudar.- dime que hago, donde te llevo o si necesitas algo- sonreí, que fácil sería pedirle a ella el dinero pero sabía que no me lo daría.

Dinero - susurré y sin esperar un momento se puso a reír.

Nada más eso me faltaba ¿dinero? Quieres que te mantenga también porque oye abusar de mi hermano ya es mucho ¿ahora de mi?- no dije nada solo me acurruqué en el asiento, no podía esperar más de ella.- ¿para qué necesitas dinero?- pero ya no le conteste y cuando ya estábamos en el instituto le di las gracias por traerme y me fui a clase de biología que compartía con Edward. Cuando entre todos comenzaron a reírse y Edward como siempre me ignoraba me acerqué a mi puesto pero no me daba permiso para pasar, carraspee para darle a entender que quería sentarme en mi lugar, pero nada, hoy prometía ser un largo día.

¿Podrías - pero me cortó en media oración.

No puedo ¡lárgate de aquí!- prefería dejarlo por lo sano, me dio vergüenza pero me voltee buscando un asiento, este día prometía solo cosas mala, no había ni uno más desocupado.

Están todos ocupados Edward- se alzó de hombros, tenía serias ganas de llorar otra vez.

No es mi maldito problema- por fin me encaró- tu vida ya no es mi maldito problema ¿me oyes?- y estaba segura que no solo yo lo había oído y me lo confirmaron las risas de todo el salón.

Solo déjame pasar a mi lugar por favor- sonrió irónicamente.

No te quiero cerca, no quiero sentir tu olor, no quiero sentir tu presencia, no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte, quiero que te pudras en tu miseria- sus ojos se pusieron llorosos- quiero que te mueras maldita puta de mierda- tomó mi brazo y lo apretó. Un terror se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando me tocó con brusquedad, ya no me dolían su palabras solo no podía soportar que me tocaran.

¡No me toques!- y lo empujé tan fuerte que quedó estampado contra mi asiento, el que él mismo me negó.

¿Qué yo no te toque?- se acariciaba las costillas que dieron contra mi mesa- pero Alec si ¿no?- agarré mi mochila que había ido a parar al suelo y comencé a huir del lugar.

¿James? ¿Jasper? Y ¿ahora Alec? Si que eres rápida, quizás quieras darte una escapadita conmigo hasta los baños- Mike se burló agarrándome el brazo.

¡no me toques!- lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, vi se quejó.

Maldita zorra- cuando iba a caer sobre mi quizás para devolverme el empujón corrí, pero sentía que venía alguien a grandes zancadas tras de mi, miré para atrás y vi a Edward corriendo en mi dirección hecho un energúmeno.

Dame una maldita explicación al video que me mandaron, lo merezco- intenté correr lo que más pude para llegar donde el director pero me alcanzó antes y me estampó contra la pared- dame la cara por lo menos ¡MALDITA SEA!- no lo quería cerca, no quería que nadie más me quitara la posibilidad de decidir a quien quería cerca de mi.

¡Aléjate de mí!- intenté quitarlo antes de que comenzara a híperventilar pero él no cedió.

¡Explícame!- y creí por un segundo que me golpearía, este no era mi Edward, no era del hombre que me había enamorado, lo mejor era irme de este maldito pueblo.

¡No me toques!- levanté mi rodilla y le di donde a un hombre más le duele, me soltó pero ya no me respondían las piernas y cada vez me estaba costando más respirar- ¡no me toques! ¡que nadie me toque!- me fui dejando caer sobre la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo- ¡no me toques! ¡que nadie me toque!- trate de protegerme, intenté alejar mi mente de ahí como lo hacia por la noches que no dormía, pero nada funcionaba, me abracé a mi misma ya que era solo a quien tenía desde ahora en adelante.

¿Bella?- susurró en mi dirección.

Que nadie me toque - no quería sufrir más solo quería un poco de paz un poco de calma, quería desaparecer del mapa no volver a ver a nadie, hablar con nadie, ni siquiera tenía ganas de respirar, necesitaba ayuda, ya no podía seguir así, necesitaba que alguien pudiera sacarme de este agujero en el que ese grupo de parásitos me habían metido, sentí que acomodaba mi cabello- ¡NO ME TOQUES!- grité a todo pulmón, sentí que se acercaba más gente.

Bella debes pararte- pero no pude solo seguí llorando, no quería hacer nada pero por otro lado sabía y entendía que necesitaba ayuda.

¡No te acerques a mi!- ni siquiera intentaba abrir los ojos, solo tenía miedo de que me tocaran de que se me acercaran de que volvieran a abusar de mi. Sin quererlo fueron llegando a mi cabeza millones de fotografías, pequeños recuerdos, sensaciones de aquel momento. Recordé creerme con Edward, sonreí sintiendo comodidad con sus caricias pero cuando la realidad llegaba a mi recordaba todas esas escenas vividas con otras manos, otros besos oh dios mío

Bella- abrí los ojos para ver a Alice mirándome asustada y luego tras ella un montón de gente burlándose de mí, riéndose de mi mala suerte de mi dolor.

¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Déjame sola!- todos se reían.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- una voz autoritaria, la ignoré- Señorita Swan ¿está herida?- pero cuando sentí su voz más y más cerca de mi me desesperé otra vez y sin medir reacción lo golpee.

¡No me toque! ¡Que nadie me toque!- no necesitaba que nadie me dijera nada más solo quería desaparecer y que nadie se burlara de mi nunca más.

Jasper POV

Me sorprendí cuando vi un gran grupo de gente cerca de la oficina del director, venía a hablar con él y disculparme para que me dejara volver a clases, pero la multitud me sorprendió con risas burlescas y otros mirando con pena.

Creo que esa chica se volvió realmente loca- los miré sin entender pero cuando me vieron se pusieron nerviosos y se alejaron un poco, me acerqué para saber de que iba la bataola y me sorprendí cuando vi a los chicos frente a un bulto de ropa conocida.

Te dije Alice, desde anoche que la veo mal, Bella de verdad que esta mal- y mis ojos casi se salen de mi cara cuando reconocía a Bella y muy cerca de ella al director que se tocaba el rostro y a Edward que la miraba sorprendido o preocupado no lo sé, Alice mi miró cuando aún no reaccionaba.

Ve con ella Jazz, no está bien- asentí un poco temeroso, por la mañana tampoco me dejó acercarme.

¿Qué pasó?- leí al instante su cara de culpabilidad, él le había hecho o dicho algo hiriente otra vez.

¿aparte de que la Señorita Swan me golpeara? Nada nuevo- no podía creer que lo hubiese golpeado.- Mandé llamar al hospital, ellos se pueden hacer cargo de esta crisis- miré a Bella sin saber que hacer o decir para reconfortarla.

¿Bella? Soy yo, Jasper- cerró más aún los ojos y se acurrucó más en el rincón que se encontraba, estaba tratando de protegerse o quizás solo de esconderse.- ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué le hiciste?- agarré de la camisa a Edward con serias ganas de golpearlo.

Fui rudo lo acepto- me rechinaron los dientes- pero no la golpee ni nada por el estilo para que este tirada así en el suelo- ambos la miramos sin saber que más podíamos hacer- de hecho ella fue la que me golpeo- y merecido se lo tenía.

Que nadie me toque que no se me acerquen - seguía susurrando esas 2 frases sin cansancio.

Bella, dime como te puedo ayudar- no contesto.

Ros dice que desde ayer la ve mal, que ayer paso mala noche ¿Qué pasa Jasper?- lo miré realmente cabreado con esta maldita situación, el director seguía mirando a Bella ahí en el suelo.

¿Por qué no manda a todos los cotillas a la mierda?- lo miré enojado porque él no podía hacer su maldito trabajo, se puso en pie y comenzó a echarlos del lugar.

Se acabo el espectáculo, vayan devuelta a sus clases ahora mismo- los echo a todos por fin quedamos solo con los chicos.- Usted y yo en la oficina cuando todo esto pase, no se me olvida que estaba suspendido esta semana- asentí pero no me importó si el castigo duraba otra semana más o un mes, solo quería que mi amiga saliera de ese estado en el que se encontraba.

¿ahora te importa como esté? ¿ahora les importa a todos ustedes?- miré a mis amigos - ¿ahora les preocupa que Bella pueda estar teniendo una crisis? ¿Qué pueda estar sumergida en una maldita depresión que hasta temo por su vida?- Alice quedó completamente sorprendida y se fue hasta los brazos de Emmett para que la consolara.

¿Qué le pasa?- negué.

Nadie entiende nada, después de ser amigos por años- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- después de ser su novio- miré a Edward que solo sabía mirarla a ella- después de ser mi novia- miré a Alice que se puso a llorar, era obvio que después de todo esto ya no lo éramos- no los conozco, ni la conocieron. Les va a faltar vida para pedir perdón por no darse cuenta que a Bella - no pude terminar.

No no no no por favor no- susurró una vez más- no Jazz, por favor no- los chicos me miraban esperando que siguiera pero no lo hice.

¿estás ahí verdad?- me acerqué un poco más- ¿verdad mi Bella? ¿Qué estás ahí?- pero no me contesto, me sentí tan impotente que no pude hacer otra cosa que ponerme a llorar, no soportaba sentirme tan inútil en un momento como este donde tenía claro que Bella me necesitaba, pero yo aquí como todo un maldito parasito sin saber que podía decirle para reconfortarla.

Hoy por la mañana me dijo que necesitaba dinero, Bella jamás le hubiese pedido a nadie ni un dólar, de verdad debe tener algo- sonreí.

Verdad que todo se resume al dinero-rodó los ojos.

Se que no y mucho menos para ella, pero me lo pidió, sabes que un millón de veces me ofrecía a pagarle el almuerzo y ella cuantas veces se negó y que cuando aún negándose se lo compraba ella me lo devolvía como podía. Bella jamás tuvo la confianza de pedir dinero ni nada por el estilo- Emmett asintió.

Eso es verdad- la miré otra vez solo quería envolverla entre mis brazos.

¿Cuánto te pidió?- curiosee.

No me dijo cuanto, solo le dije que era muy bajo pedírmelo después de lo que hizo- se alzó de hombros.

¿Por qué no se lo diste?- me miró como si la respuesta fuese obvia- si tanto te dolía perder unos cuantos dólares luego me los hubieses pedido a mi y listo caso resuelto- Bella comenzó a llorar mucho más fuerte.- Bella por favor, me estoy desesperando sin saber que hacer- me acerqué solo un poco y abrió los ojos.

¿No se supone que vendrá una ambulancia?- ignoré a Emmett solo para verla a ella.

Pídele su celular a Alice- la miré sin entender, sus ojitos estaban tristes.

Puedes ocupar el mío- pero negó, miré a Alice y estaba llorando, yo también quería morir al estarme alejando así de ella porque dios sabía cuanto la amaba pero ahora era Bella quien debía importar.

¿puedes prestarle tu celular a Bella?- se sorprendió.

Si obvio- buscó dentro de su bolso y me lo tendió, cuando nuestras manos se tocaron y me invadió una corriente que tantas veces había reconocido fue cuando me di por vencido ante mi resentimiento- te amo- me miró sorprendida- solo necesito tiempo para ayudarla, le hicieron mucho daño- solo Emmett y ella pudieron escucharme, mi pequeña duendecillo asintió comprendiendo.- aquí tienes Bella- se lo tendí, pero quizás no me quería tocar y por eso no lo tomaba así que lo puse en el suelo, sin dejar de llorar miró la pantalla por largo rato hasta que por fin se atrevió a marcar.

¿Me puede ayudar?- susurró ahogadamente- por favor ¿puede ayudarme?- y se puso a llorar aún más si es que era posible- ¿me ayuda?- dejó el teléfono nuevamente en el suelo y lo tomé, el visor marcaba Papá, obvio era de Alice ¿Carlisle? Obvio, estúpido de mí que no tuve esa idea, la llamada aún no estaba cortada así que lo llevé hasta mi oído.

¿Dónde estás? Hija ¿Bella?- la había reconocido.

Instituto- ¿lo necesitaba a él por sobre a mi?

Estoy en camino ¿necesito ir con paramédicos?- negué aunque él no pudiese notarlo.

Se supone que venían en camino- cuando cortó le entregué el celular a Alice que me sonrió esta vez.

¿a quien llamó?- curioseo.

A tu papá- por fin vendría alguien a ayudarla.

¿Por qué?- Edward aún la observaba- ¿me acusarás? Él no tiene nada que ver entre nosotros, porque ya no hay un nosotros- fue rudo al hablar una vez más y ahí me paré para hacerlo repetir la acción a él.

Lárgate de aquí- me hizo frente y aunque quería golpearlo no lo hice- lárgate por favor, solo la alteras- Bella había vuelto a cerrar absolutamente sus ojos y seguía susurrando que nadie la tocara

No me iré, quiero saber que mierda quiere esta con mi padre- sonrió burlescamente- aunque si busca quitárselo a mi madre creo que por ahí no tendrás opción no le gustan las zorras- y ya no pude controlarme, le puse un puñetazo tan fuerte que estaba completamente seguro que se me terminaría hinchando la mano.- Hijo de - se tocó la nariz y no me sorprendí cuando vi sangre en su mano- me la pagas Jasper, porque si ya perdiste el respeto por mi esto será parejo- cabrón, eso era lo único que podía pensar del, que era un maldito cabrón y que cuando se diera cuenta del daño que estaba sufriendo Bella terminaría pagando todos estos insultos gratuitos. No le dije ni hice nada más durante el rato que llegó Carlisle que llamó un par de veces a Alice para saber donde estábamos exactamente.

Por fin - susurré cuando lo vi dar la vuelta al corredor y por fin acercarse corriendo hasta ella.

¿Por qué te llama?- lo ataco Edward pero su padre solo lo miro para darle a entender que necesitaba espacio.

¿Bella? ¿hija?- Bella abrió los ojos.

¿hija? Por favor- se volvió a burlar Edward, a penas bella lo escucho volvió a cerrar los ojos.

¿Me llamaste para que te ayudara no?- asintió- lo prometo te ayudaré en lo que necesites, pero lo primero es salir de aquí- Aunque se notaba incómoda dejó que se le acercara hasta poder ayudarla un poco a sentarse. Bella lo volvió a mirar y le susurró algo que solo él pudo escuchar, Bella se puso a llorar sobre el pecho del hombre que aún anonadado con lo que le dijo no la abrazaba.

Llegaron los paramédicos- venían con una camilla, Carlisle la tomó en sus brazos, pero Bella la rechazó así que siguió el camino a pie.

Vas a estar bien hija, te voy a ayudar en todo, haré que el dolor se valla, te lo juro- todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras del hombre al que sostuve del brazo para que hablara conmigo cuando al fin pudo recostarla sobre la camilla dentro de la ambulancia, pero Bella no lo soltó de la mano.

Quiero saber que - pero los paramédicos comenzaron a maniobrar entonces todos nos fuimos alejando, porque Bella no soltaba la mano de Carlisle y yo porque no cedía en mi agarre al brazo del hombre.

Luego hablamos Jasper, sabes que Bella es lo primero ante todo ¿verdad?- asentí pero siguiéndolo de muy cerca.

Jazz ¿podemos hablar?- Alice se veía realmente preocupada por la situación.

Yo necesito ir con - pero Carlisle me miró.

Ve tendré que hacerle muchos análisis así que de momento no la puedes ver, quédate un rato- tocó el rostro de su hija y le sonrió. Haciéndole caso la tomé de la mano y nos fuimos hasta el patio trasero.

¿Qué pasó?- me senté en la escalera estaba emocionalmente exhausto.

No puedo decírtelo no porque no confíe en ti, si no porque no me corresponde a mi decirlo- se acercó hasta quedar casi pegada a mi, comenzó a acariciar mi cabello tan sutilmente como siempre lo hacia cuando me dejaba cansado algún examen en el instituto o cuando tenía algún problema personal, cerré los ojos sintiéndome en días por fin reconfortado.

No le diré a Edward, necesito entender amor, por favor- ¿Y qué si se lo decía? Era la mujer que más amaba en esta vida y si le pedía que no se lo dijera a nadie ella lo haría, lo sabía.

No se si lo creerás- y eso también me preocupaba, que solo pensara que Bella me estaba manipulando.

Te juro que intentaré creer, además el estado en el que vi a Bella hoy no era normal, así que estoy segura que algo le debe haber ocurrido de verdad, solo tú estás para ella y lo sabe, así que yo quiero estar aquí para ti ¿ok?- la miré sorprendido, después de cómo la había ignorado todos estos días ella me miraba con el mismo amor que al principio.

Lo sé de verdad que lo sé cariño- me acurruqué más a su cuerpo sintiendo todo el peso de lo que estaba sucediendo, me puse a llorar como un pequeño niño. Me sentía vulnerable, me sentía el peor de los amigos, me sentía impotente por no poder matar a esos malditos hijos de puta que tanto daño le habían causado a nuestra pequeña Bella, ya no lo pude soportar más quería poder decírselo a alguien, quería tener alguien con quien desahogar mí pena, la miré y también lloraba.

Te escucho mi amor- sabía que ella también sufría.

La violaron Alice, a Bella la violaron- y la expresión de su rostro me dejó claro que esto terminaría dañándome aún más porque ahora mi pequeña Alice también sufriría.

Majo98: Gracias por el apoyo hermosa, fuiste mi primer RR asi que por ti me motive a ser... asi que GRACIAS! ;)

Mcph76: gracias cariño y espero de verdad que me sigas apoyando!

Marce Capuccino: Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda para que no me dejes de leer Xd Gracias por tu apoyo cariño... ;)

Karlie7: Gracias a dios jamás he pasado algo cono lo qie le pasó a Bella, pero me imagino y en lo que me guié fue en el miedo que se puede sentir a que te puedan volver a dañar. Espero que te siga gustando y seguir contando con tu apoyo ;)

Y obvio quiero darle las gracias a aquellas personas que dejan su RR pero que no tienen una cuenta y leen de forma anonima... espero puedan darme su opinión para saber si seguir

Nos leemos...


	5. Chapter 5

5

Este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes chicas que aunque sean poquitas son las mejores... me encantaron sus RR asi que por eso les dejo el capitulo que a mi criterio es uno de los mejores...

Nos leemos abajo ;)

No me sentía del todo segura, pero por lo menos sabía que Edward no me podía seguir haciendo daño mientras Carlisle estuviera junto a mí. Ya estaba hecho, se lo había confesado y él había prometido ayudarme para sacarlo de mí.

¿Bella?- enfoqué mi vista Carlisle trataba de llamar mi atención.

Mmmmmm - me daba vergüenza mirarlo.

Te tomaran una muestra de sangre, necesitamos descartar algunas cosas ¿ok?- asentí sintiendo nauseas por la anticipación a ver sangre. Miré para otro lado mientras la enfermera maniobraba.- todo va a estar bien ¿ok?- asentí otra vez.

Solo quiero paz- cerré los ojos hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente, me tranquilice cuando me di cuenta que era Jasper y ¿Alice?- Jazz - susurré sintiéndome completamente traicionada, al final todos terminarían sabiendo

Bella te juro por dios que jamás le diré a alguien- Alice se me estaba acercando pero se lo impedí.

Eso ya lo había escuchado en otro amigo y míralo- Jazz se sentía mal, lo sabía pero no lo justificaría, le rogué que no le contara a nadie y lo peor le cuenta a la hermana de Edward.

No te estreses Bella ¿ok?- asentí tapándome un poco más, esta maldita sensación de vergüenza ante Alice no se iba, Carlisle acarició el rostro de su hija y luego le besó la mejilla, sentí envidia, a Jasper le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Bella yo - pero no la dejé seguir, me aoville en la maldita cama de hospital.

No necesito la lástima de nadie- no quería que me dijera lo siento porque de verdad no lograba ni siquiera dimensionar lo que podía estar sintiendo con todo esto.

No te tengo lástima, eres una luchadora porque si me hubiese pasado a mi estaría hecha una mierda- y aunque no era una forma normal de consolar en un caso así me sentí un poco mejor- te juro que no le diré a Edward, ni a nadie Bella, te lo juro, pero aun sin saber esta situación nos estaba matando- tomó la mano de Jazz- y nos terminaría separando- en eso le daba un punto- ahora estamos aquí para apoyarte, pero juntos no por separado- asentí pero ya no quería conversar más, no necesitaba hablar del tema para sentirme mejor ni nada por el estilo.- Perdóname Bella- se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- perdóname por no escucharte, por traicionar nuestra amistad - le indiqué con la mano que no siguiera.

Solo no puedo hablar, no quiero- se sentaron respetando lo que les había dicho, los veía besarse, acariciarse tiernamente y me tuve que voltear, ellos me recordaban mis tiempos felices junto a mi Edward.

Quizás sea mejor que me valla- pasó más o menos 1 hora, los sentía sonreír y besarse pero traté de hacerme la dormida para no molestarlos y la verdad para no decirle que de verdad por ahora necesitaba que se fuera.- cuando puedas me llamas ¿ok?- seguí sin moverme.

Te llamaré- los sentí besarse otra vez, me gustaba que se reconciliaran pero no quería que me mirara con tanta lástima- creo que se durmió, así que es mejor dejarla descansar- sentí al rato la puerta cerrarse- se que no estás durmiendo- sorbe mi nariz y por fin pude enfrentarlo.

Quiero a Alice, tu sabes cuanto la quiero pero esto era mío- sentí otra vez las traicioneras lágrimas- no se trataba de ti, esto era sobre mi Jazz, podrías haber ido y simple- me alcé de hombros- decirle que la amabas y que solo estabas conmigo porque tenía un problema familiar y mis padres me echaron de casa, punto- arrugó la frente, sabía que se sentía mal pero él debió respetarme.

No lo hice con maldad, yo no podía solo contigo- lo miré sorprendida.

No soy una carga Jazz, no tienes ni una responsabilidad conmigo- no quería que nadie se viera obligado a cuidarme .

No lo digo por eso ¡Maldita sea!- se paró de la cama y se dio vueltas por la sala.- esto es terrible ¿no lo vez? Te miro y digo ¿Por qué no los denuncias? Te-vio-la-ron- recalcó cada palabra, jadee sin poder retener la angustia que sentía, la vida era tan cruel.

No necesitas ser tan duro Jasper- Carlisle venía entrando con unos papeles en la mano.

Necesito que entienda que el destino no es quien se encarga de hacer pagar a los malos, somos nosotros mismos los que lo hacemos, si no dices ni haces nada mañana podría ser Alice o Ross- sentía que casi no podía respirar, pero me calmé un poco.

Día a día ruego porque esto sea un sueño, día a día ruego porque el tiempo se retroceda y que en vez de que me desgraciaran a mi tomaran a Alice o a Ross- lloré sin ni un consuelo sintiéndome pero aún al pensar eso.

Bella - susurró Carlisle.

¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no pudo ser Ross? O ¿Alice? O ¿cualquier otra chica en el instituto? ¿Por qué yo?- me aovillé una vez más.

Se que sufres hija, pero no puedes desear que una de las chicas tome tu lugar, esa no eres tú- negué.

¿y quien soy yo ahora?- los miré a ambos- ¿Quién mierda soy? ¿Qué saben ustedes lo que ellos se llevaron de mí? ¿lo que me dejaron de la antigua Bella? Ya no soy la misma Bella Swan de hace dos meses y nunca lo voy a volver a ser ni siquiera voy a poder avanzar, así soy y así me dejaron. Estoy muerta por dentro Carlisle porque me lo quitaron todo, mi familia, mi derecho a decidir, me quitaron el amor de Edward- ya no podía parar de llorar- se lo llevaron todo, un matrimonio feliz, hijos, una casa bonita y hasta un perro- sonreí- todo lo que queríamos alcanzar un día con Edward, todo lo que soñamos ellos se lo llevaron y me dejaron sin nada por dentro, estoy hueca, vacía sin ganas de vivir, sin nada

No no, no digas eso mi niña no - Jazz corrió a abrazarme.

¿es que no lo ves? Jamás voy a ser normal, siempre seré un estorbo para todos- Carlisle tomó mi mano y pude ver que lloraba- incluso para Edward soy un estorbo en la escuela, no lo dejo avanzar no lo dejo olvidarme- Jazz también lloraba.- debieron haberme matado, así sería más fácil- Jazz sin ni una contemplación agarro mi cara y me obligó a mirarlo.

Jamás repitas la mierda que acabas de decir ¿esta claro?- a pesar de que estaba furioso pude notar el cierto temor que le provocó mi sentimiento- ¿me oíste?- no respondí- vas a salir a delante, lo sé lo sé y si no es con Edward será con alguien que te amará de verdad y sabrá valorarte- Carlisle lo miró feo.

Que no se te olvide que mi hijo no sabe nada, si supiera estoy seguro que estaría aquí tomando la mano de Bella- ¿sería cierto? No estaría a punto de suicidarse.

No quiero que sufra, no es que no lo ame y por eso quiera sacarlo de mi vida o crea que él no me ama porque se que lo hace, me ama con todo su corazón solo no quiero verlo culparse, solo eso - me alejé un poco de Jazz y me dejé caer sin fuerza sobre la cama.

Con ese sacrificio demuestras que te equivocas en todo Bella, que nuestra pequeña Isabella Swan sigue ahí solo que dañada- volví a llorar- aún amas Bella y eso te hace especial y única mi amor- abracé a Carlisle con todo el cariño que le tenía- vamos a salir del agujero ¿ok?- asentí- saldremos adelante y esa casa hermosa con hijos y hasta un perro que sueñas será tu realidad cuando podamos sanar- nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y sintiéndome de verdad apoyada por este hombre que tantas veces mire como un padre, pero volvieron a llamarme la atención los documentos que traía

¿Qué es eso?- curiosee indicándole los documentos.

Creo que necesitamos hablar en privado un momento, Bella- entendí inmediatamente de qué era lo que necesitábamos hablar y como pretendía que esto solo quedara entre nosotros dos era mejor que Jasper saliera.

No hay nada que no sepa sobre la situación de Bella- Carlisle me miró preguntando sin hablar si Jazz sabía sobre el lo que crecía en mi, así que sin que se diera cuenta negué.

Jazz es que me tiene que revisar, son parte de los exámenes para saber si ellos pudieron contagiarme algo- preciso.

Necesito tomarle unas muestras ginecológicas- y Jazz por fin comprendió que debía darnos espacio, me aseguró que en un rato más venía a despedirse para según él dejarme descansar, pero estaba más que segura que para salir corriendo a ver a su duende.

¿Esos papeles son para quitarme esto?- indiqué mi más que plana barriga.

Si, necesito que los leas y que según cualquier duda que te valla surgiendo me la preguntes- no quería firmar nada.

No me comprometas Carlisle - creo que no entendió- no me hagas firmar algo que se convierte en una prueba contundente de mi estado, hagámoslo así, entre tu y yo- sonriendo con ironía negó.

No puedo simplemente saltarme el protocolo y poner toda mi vida en riego y la tuya por supuesto- la mía no importaba pero ¿Por qué decía que la suya también estaba en riesgo?

¿Por qué dices eso?- me tendió los papeles.

Por si mueres- había dejado de verlo pero cuando dijo eso se me paró el corazón, una cosa es decirlo y otra saber que puede ser una posibilidad real.

¿de verdad puedo morir?- asintió.

En muy pocos casos la madre a muerto, pero ni una intervención es 100% segura- asentí resignándome, quizás esa sería la única forma que tendría para por fin dejar de sentir este dolor tan grande.

Entiendo - quizás no tanto lo que iba leyendo, si no más bien todo lo que él me iba diciendo.

Necesito que hablemos del tema primero, seré como tu terapeuta, necesito que sepas que tienes opciones- esta conversación era muy parecida a las cosas que leí en Internet.

Ya lo sé, todo lo que vas a decir lo he pensado muchos días, quiero hacer esto no puedo luchar contra un sentimiento tan negativo, jamás podría amarlo o desear sufrir más aún por él- indiqué una vez más mi vientre.

Este documento es para asegurarme y asegurarle al hospital que accedes al procedimiento que te vamos a realizar ¿lo entiendes verdad?- asentí- ¿entiendes lo que te voy a hacer?- me miraba como a una niña pequeña.

Me sacaras esto- traté de ojear las paginas otra vez pero se me hicieron ilegibles, estaba temblando.

Necesito que hablemos de tus opciones Bella o las opciones del beb - a solo una letra de darle significado a esto.

Esto- indiqué mi barriga otra vez- no es lo que ibas a decir, solo no lo nombres así- me sentiría como una criminal- lo se todo Carlisle, todo lo que dirás ya lo he pensado, se que podría darlo en adopción pero quiero sacarlo ahora que puedo para no comenzar a sentirlo dentro de mi y que esa maldita sensación me recuerde día y noche lo que esos 4 me hicieron ¿me entiendes?- asintió.

Ok te voy a poner anestesia- me horroricé.

¿ahora?- sonrió, de verdad Carlisle era muy bonito.

No cariño, te estoy informado del procedimiento. Te digo que te pondré anestesia para que no vallas a sentir ni un pequeño dolor o incomodidad ¿ok?- asentí como zombie.- lo que haremos será inyectar una alta dosis de solución salina, esto inducirá algo parecido así como a las contracciones pero mucho más leves, será parecido a tener cólicos, esta inyección lo que hace es intoxicar al feto y luego expulsarlo- me quedé solo mirando al frente, totalmente callada, no sabía ni quería decir nada- ¿lo entiendes verdad?- asentí- si llegase a haber alguna complicación y el feto no sale- se encogió de hombros- introducimos un tipo de aspiradora que lo extrae y a todo el material que conecta con el útero- asentí otra vez sin mirarlo- todo esto es totalmente ambulatorio pero te dejaré un día completo a mi cuidado para que estés completamente recuperada y nadie pueda sospecharlo ¿ok?- asentí y sin más me acomodé en la cama, no quería seguir hablando del tema.- necesito que firmes el papel Bella- estiré mi mano y me lo dio, firme sin pensar más justo donde me había indicado, por fin estaba hecho, punto.- lo realizaremos mañana ¿ok?- asentí otra vez. Me sentía devastada, tan sola en esto, quizás era cierto lo que decía Carlisle y si le contara a Edward él estaría aquí sosteniendo mi mano y sería todo muy diferente, pero en cambio estaba completamente sola física y emocionalmente, comencé a llorar una vez más hasta que sentí unas manos acariciando mi espalda y aunque me alteré no dije nada porque eran suaves y cariñosas, me voltee un poco para mirar, Jazz siempre al pie del cañón aunque no tuviera ni una responsabilidad él siempre aquí junto a mi tomando mi mano.

¿Qué te dijo Carlisle?- le hice un espacio y sin pensarlo se subió en la cama y me abrazó.

Mañana me van a hacer una intervención- levantó mi cara para por fin poder verme fijamente, estaba preocupado.

¿Qué hay mal? ¿de que te operara?- ya se lo había dicho todo.

Jasper te pedí una vez que no le contaras a nadie- solo culpabilidad pude ver en su rostro- no importa si ya no te regaño por eso, prefiero a Alice tomando tu mano- me abrazó- pero debes jurarme que esto no se lo dirás a nadie, solo Carlisle y yo lo sabemos, ahora serás tú- me puse de frente- pero júrame que no harás nada y que ni siquiera se lo dirás a Alice aunque ella te lo suplique o aunque pase lo que pase ¿Lo juras?- rodó los ojos.

Lo juro, aunque no tienes para que decir- me alcé de hombros.

No es tan lógico para mi si ya le confesaste una parte que también dijiste no le dirías- asintió mientras suspiraba.

Dime que te hará Carlisle- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ya tome la decisión y nadie me hará cambiarla ¿ok?- me miraba intrigado- Carlisle me dijo que cuando a una mujer le pasa esto que me pasó a mi y queda embarazada - miró mi barriga- en estos casos el aborto es legal y lo haremos mañana- se puso en pie, me miraba como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo, me miraba con pena pero luego con rabia.

El bebé no tiene la culpa- me enfurecí.

¡No lo llames así!- grité a todo pulmón.

¿Cómo? ¿Bebé? Pues para tu información ahí dentro se forma un bebé- me tapé los oídos pero bruscamente separó mis manos- una vida, es una vida que no tiene la culpa de haber sido concebido como lo hizo- ya estaba llorando.

¿y yo? ¿de qué tengo la culpa? ¿es mi culpa que me violaran y quedar embarazada?- sentía lástima de mi y eso en este preciso momento no me hacia bien.- ándate, no quiero que nadie que no me entienda este a mi lado ahora- acunó mi rostro para mirarme fijamente.

No lo hagas Bella, no lo mates- pero lo corrí.

Yo no soy la mala en esta película Jasper, no lo soy- me puse a llorar otra vez, no se cuanto rato pudo pasar no lo tenía claro solo sé que una enfermera a petición de Jasper me había inyectado algo para que pudiera tranquilizarme lo que pasó al instante, porque en un segundo no supe nada más de mi.

¿Qué le paso? Se que sabes algo ¿Por qué Bella te necesito para tranquilizarse?- era Edward y se notaba muy preocupado o quizás enojado no lo sé bien.

No te puedo decir nada, es algo entre Bella que es mi paciente y yo su Doctor, no puedo decírtelo- gracias Carlisle, por lo menos alguien respeta mis decisiones.

Por lo menos me confirmas que si pasa algo- ojala se valla rápido, no lo necesito aquí.

Edward por favor dime que si ver a Bella como la ves es normal- no se que hicieron pero se quedaron varios minutos en completo silencio.

No lo sé, creo que quizás nunca llegué a conocerla- y dolió el tono de su voz- solo espero que no sea nada grave, que esos hijos de puta no le hayan contagiado nada, me extraña que Bella siendo inteligente no hubiese usado protección- quise reírme pero era mejor seguir fingiendo que no escuchaba, suspiró.

No la critiques solo ella debes hablar con ella para que te diga - lo decía todo muy rápido, me espanté pensando que él podía decirle.

Carlisle - me hice notar.

Bella yo - negué, Edward me miró y luego a su padre un par de veces.

Explíquenme que pasa, se que hay algo más en todo esto ¡dime! - me sentí intimidada, dejé de mirarlo.- ¡NO!- se acercó y me obligó a mirarlo- ¡mírame y dime!- traté de alejarlo pero no me dejó- dame una explicación que le de sentido a todo lo que me hiciste- me puse a llorar otra vez- por favor - ¡no quieres que sufra Bella! No hagas que sufra no le digas

No tiene explicación, solo quise más, más de lo que tú me dabas- su mirada era tan penetrante, sus ojos me suplicaban por algo, por muy mínimo que fuera.

Bella no - miré a Carlisle y supo que tenía que callarse.

Solo lo siento Edward, de verdad siento todo el daño- me soltó- ojala la vida te premie con una mujer que valga la pena, que te valore y te ame más de lo que lo hice yo- se alejó poco a poco- lo siento tanto - asintió.

O sea ¿dormiste con ellos porque querías más?- asentí- ¿nunca me amaste?- preferí no responderle, ni aunque le dijera valgo la pena, ya jamás seré la misma, ya jamás seré buena para alguien.

Edward es mejor que te vallas, necesito atender a Bella- asintió sin despegar su mirada de mi.

Espero que estés bien Bella, a pesar del dolor que siento solo espero que te sanes de lo que sea que tengas, jamás te desearía mal porque te ame más que a mi vida a diferencia de lo que tu sentiste por mi- golpeo cortésmente la espalda de su padre- te amé, pero juro ante dios que te voy a olvidar y a ser feliz- y dándome una última mirada se fue. Cerré los ojos sintiéndome el ser más pequeño de este mundo, sintiéndome insignificante ante todo y todos. Solo esperaba que él lograra olvidarme para que uno de los dos por lo menos pudiera ser completamente feliz.

No debiste - lo detuve, no quería más palabras porque no servían de nada, solo quería que esta maldita pesadilla pasara.

¿a qué hora será?- estaba decepcionado.

Venía a prepararte- asentí. Entró una enfermera que me juro sería totalmente discreta, me dijo que era nueva en la zona que no conocía a nadie así que podía quedarme tranquila.- te llevaremos a pabellón- asentí.

¿no llamó Jazz?- negó- ¿Alice?- obtuve la misma respuesta.

¿no te gustaría que llamara a tus padres?- negué, sabía que estaba sola.

No necesito a nadie- sonrió con ironía.

Me necesitas a mí- la enfermera me puso un medicamento que ayudo a relajarme.

Te vamos a acostar en una camilla especial ¿ok?- asentí, la enfermera me puso las piernas en una especie de soportes que me las separaba y me dejaba totalmente expuesta, la camilla se inclinó un poco- esperaremos unos minutos hasta que la anestesia haga efecto totalmente- asentí otra vez mirando a otro lado- vas a estar bien, sacaré todo lo que esta estorbando en tu vida- y aunque sabía que no era ético que me hablara así lo tenía merecido.

Dios te doy lo que sea- cerré los ojos- pero despiértame de esta pesadilla, por favor- lloré sin consuelo- te lo suplico- quizás si hablaba en voz alta me escuchara más- no puedo dejarlo crecer en mi no puedo por favor dios - sentí una mano y era la enfermera que me tenía aferrada fuerte.

Te violaron, sufres lo sé pero si lo haces te vas a sentir peor- veía todo tan oscuro.

No quiero sufrir más- se acercó y besó mi frente.

Nadie te va a juzgar- trató de darme valor.

Él - miré a Carlisle que estaba como que quería y no quería comenzar.- ¿po podrá sentir dolor?- se alzó de hombros.

No lo sé cariño- susurró.

Pero tú dijiste que si me inyectabas eso él se iba a intoxicar ¿Cómo ahogar? O ¿Un sueño profundo?- quería encontrar consuelo- ¿sabrá que lo estoy matando?- y ya no pude parar de llorar.

Sacarlo es lo que necesitas hacer Bella, te violaron, un millón de personas lo han hecho- pero eso no me servía, no necesitaba estadísticas, eso no solucionaba mi vida.

Pero yo no te pregunto eso yo te pregunto si él va a sentir cuando lo saques si él bebé va a sentir dolor, porque no es que no lo quiera por ser él yo - no sabía que más decir.

No lo quieres porque es de quien te hizo eso pero hija- tocó mi barriga más que plana- él no tiene la culpa y puede que si sienta dolor- cerré los ojos y seguí llorando- como puede que no, pero eso jamás lo vamos a saber- asentí entendiendo el punto.- ¿lo hago Bella?- miré fijamente a Carlisle sin saber que responder ¿Qué pasaba si en vez de parecerse a uno de ellos se parecía a mi? ¿Qué pasaba si sacaba mis ojos? O ¿mi cabello castaño con destellos rojizos? Cerré los ojos y me permití imaginarme una vez en todo este tiempo sosteniendo el cuerpo de un niño chiquito recién nacido que me miraba con necesidad y con total tranquilidad al sentirse protegido, me visualicé con un niñito más grande que decía lo mucho que me amaba, me imaginé sintiéndome orgullosa de sus primeros logros, me imaginé bañándolo o enseñándole a andar en bicicleta, abrí los ojos y caí en la cruda realidad donde Carlisle estaba esperando el vamos para hacerme abortar.- ¿Qué hago Bella?- y lloré pero por primera vez sintiendo algo especial dentro de mi, si bien aún me sentía desgraciada por lo que me habían hecho, sentí que el agujero en mi pecho ya no era tan profundo como hace 10 minutos, sentía que un calorcito reconfortante se centraba en mi más que plano vientre.

No lo hagas no voy a abortar a mi bebé- lo miré fijamente, sabía que se enojaría conmigo por hacerlo perder su tiempo, pero lo que vi fue impagable, expulsó todo el aire y soltó la jeringa para por fin arrastrarse en la silla hasta mi lado y luego besarme.

Bien hija bien - ¿él esperaba que me arrepintiera?

Te hice perder tiempo - me sentía avergonzada.

No mi amor, no lo hiciste- miré a Sofía, la enfermera y me sonría con la cara llena de lágrimas.

Gracias- apreté su mano, aún la sostenía.

No hay nada que agradecer, solo lucha pequeña, ahora tienes ese pequeño bebé que necesita que luches y que te recuperes- asentí por fin y después de 2 meses y medio sonriendo de verdad, Carlisle bajo mis piernas y me recompuso la ropa de hospital, me llevó de vuelta a la misma sala en la que estuve y vi a Jazz que se paró mirándome sin creer que pudiera haberlo hecho.

¿Bella - pero lo detuve negando.

No - sonreí como nunca lo hice quizás en toda mi vida- si no fue mi culpa, menos de él- y me acaricié para poder acariciarlo a él, me faltaría vida para pedirle perdón por querer cometer semejante locura.

O sea ¿aún está ahí?- asentí feliz.

Y va a estar por 6 meses y medio más hasta que llegue a cambiar mi vida- me ayudó a cambiarme de camilla si bien no tenía nada físico Carlisle dijo que me haría unos chequeos de rutina así que por lo menos me quedaría hasta la tarde.

Puedes contar siempre conmigo Bella, para lo que sea, lo más mínimo- jamás pensé que Jazz pudiera ser tan amigo.

Gracias Jazz de verdad, pero que me permitieras quedar en tu casa por unos días más sería bueno- rodó los ojos.

Te quedas cuanto quieras lo sabes- Carlisle también se acercó.

No sabes como le rogué a dios para que desistieras, pero creo él dio la respuesta a tú suplica no a la mía- asentí- cuenta conmigo hija, lo que sea que necesites o el bebé, lo que sea tu me lo informas ¿ok?- lo abracé dándole las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por mi- pero si no hice nada más que fingir que quería hacer esa intervención, pero ya no hablemos más de eso, ahora serás mamá así que te prepararé todos los medicamentos que necesitas para que te vallas con el tratamiento listo a casa ¿ok?- sonreí, no podía creer que ahora amara la idea de ser una futura mamá.

Te das cuenta que ahora eres libre de comer lo que se te antoje, lo tienes como escusa a él- Jazz me picó la barriga, había pasado como una hora desde que Carlisle había abandonado la sala.

Solo espero no engordar mucho y comer solo lo que él de verdad necesite- acaricié mi barriga otra vez.- dicen que hay mujeres que suben como 40 kilos en el embarazo ¿Cómo se puede subir tanto? El bebé con suerte pesara ¿unos 4?- rodé los ojos.

No importa, luego haremos mucho ejercicio, te llevaré a correr, al gimnasio, lo que sea, solo no te prives ni lo prives a él de comer lo que le antoje- sonreí.

No nace y ya lo estás malcriando- no podía creer como la vida era de extraña, hace no más de hora y media quería con toda mi alma que esto que crecía dentro de mi ya no me fuese una complicación, ahora solo rogaba que mi pequeño bebé estuviera sano y que pronto llenara de alegría mi vida, quería con todas mis fuerzas que las horas se volvieran días, los días semanas y las semanas meses para que mi pequeño angelito pudiera estar por fin en mis brazos lleno de vida Mi pequeño Ángel - se llamara Ángel - sonreí

Dhaia: espero me sigas apoyando hermosa xD

Marce Capuccino: espero que a medida que vaya subiendo más capítulos te sigan gustando, a mi criterio este y otro capítulo que viene son los más fuertes y los mejores que he escrito hasta ahora. Gracias por tu apoyo nena espero seguir contando con el... un beso gigante ;)

Lariza: gracias por el apoyo hermosa y como ya lo dije la verdad no sé lo que se siente pero leí mucho en Internet sobre el tema... llegue a algunas historias de muchas niñas que vivieron cosas como esas y en eso me base y espero que se note todo el respeto que siento por aquellas mujeres que levantan su cabeza y siguen adelante superandolo... y no te preocupes que por nada del mundo voy a dejar de escribir la historia, gracias por el apoyo hermosa...

Nancy: te juro que cuando iba escribiendo como que me desconectaba de lo que iba pasando pero cuando lo iba releyendo te juro que también me emocionaba... espero seguir provocando esa emoción en ti y por favor sigue apoyándome nena pliiiissss C:

Fer: gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te sigas emociondo con los capítulos que van saliendo nos leemos XD

Chicas a modo general quiero darle las gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido estos días, la verdad que tenía miedo de seguir escribiendo pero no pararé y aunque sean poquiyos RR no importa... ustedes me emocionan tanto con el apoyo que me dan ganas de seguir subiendo a los 5 minutos XD

Nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda...


End file.
